If the Cap Fits
by SolarLunar
Summary: The ARC needs a new Captain after Stephen dies, but are at a bit of loss of how to choose one until someone suggests some taster days for interviewing them. How will the Captains cope? Sort of sequel to Big Boots to Fill, but has summary inside. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1 : Cutter's solution

**Hello again! This is a form of sequel to Big Boots to Fill, involving Becker, though I stress if you haven't read that story it doesn't matter, so long as you read the summary underneath (if you want to go back and read BBTF, then skip the following paragraph). Interestingly (or not), the BBTF story was built backwards from a scene that will appear in this one; it just felt right to write the BBTF story first.**

_**Summary: During Series 2, there were six Captains, none of who lasted long, but the Security's Sergeant Howard, and, to a lesser extent, his makeshift 2**__**nd**__**-in-command Banks took charge of each situation. However, just before Stephen's death, Leek killed Howard because he'd protect the team. **_

**So, I hope you enjoy, but please review whatever. :-)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval. Or a supersonic jet.**

* * *

><p><span>If the Cap Fits<span>

"Well..."

"I resign."

Lester sighed, but admitted that it was probably simplest to let Banks leave. The men had dealt with the promotion to Sergeant as best he could, especially as he wasn't expecting an actual promotion along with the duties of acting Captain, but the Howard's death, followed by Leek's betrayal, followed by Stephen's death, followed by an anomaly on the day of the funeral... it had mounted up over far too short a time and though the security had acted in an impeccable way, it had taken its toll.

"At least wait until we have a new Captain. I couldn't stand the thought of someone coming in, rearranging the armoury so no-one can find anything and leaving. I need you to keep the first few days in check," said Lester.

"Why? Isn't that how the civil service works? Joked Banks quietly, his heart not in it.

"Yes, but can't security at least be original in their problems." Lester straightened up and pulled his tie neatly. "I'm going to get Jenny to go through the applicants with me, then we'll decide how to pick. I believe she wishes to change the hiring process."

"Don't blame her! It's not her fault they were all nutters," cried Banks.

"I didn't think you were deaf, Banks. I said 'she wishes', as in she wants the change and I don't blame her." Lester sighed again; the past few weeks put years in his life and his scar was still aching. "Look, just calm a little, stay a while and help. I don't need it all falling apart now."

The civil servant left the reluctant Sergeant pondering his options. It was tempting to hang around, but he was worried he'd get sucked back into the world of anomalies, the cause of all his woes at the moment. He'd phoned Sanders, as he remembered Howard singing his praises about his catching cheerfulness, but the happy Captain didn't seem to have the same effect on him.

In the end, though, Banks gave into the temptations.

* * *

><p>"ONLY FIVE!" Jenny nodded, presenting the five folders holding their CVs and references. Admittedly all five had some form of class, but this class varied. "We could give them a joint job."<p>

"Hmmm... five Captains in charge of a single security team. Considering having one Captain with a Sergeant caused authority conflict, how do you expect that to work?"

"It was a joke, Jenny," groused Lester, leaning back in his chair. "Heard of them?" The PR woman smiled at her boss' sarcastic nature. "How are we going to sort the good from the bad?"

Jenny rolled her eyes. "That would be what I'm here to ask" Lester groaned and leaned forward in order to pick up the folders and flick through them. A few minutes of silence descended upon the office, occasionally punctuated by a page being turned.

Eventually, the quiet was broken by Cutter, who barged into the room making the pair look up.

"Ever heard of knocking?" enquired Lester. Cutter ignored him.

"Are you busy?" he asked earnestly.

"No, I'm employed to sit around and look pretty. Yes, I'm busy. I'm trying to choose which unfortunate gets the job of protecting you. _Poor man_," he added under his breath. Cutter smiled and decided this decision was more important than informing Lester Connor needed a cleaner for his lab. Abby could grab a member of maintenance.

Closing the door behind him, Cutter came to sit on the desk.

"So? Who do you have?"

Jenny picked up each file and handed them to Cutter to look through as she spoke.

"Jonathan Wrexham. Just out of army, good record... well, you can read, but I haven't included their photos, due to the colour printer being down again. Wrexham is about six foot and blond. Ben Hill." She paused as Cutter stifled a smirk and Lester rolled his eyes.

"Not to be called Benny," he said pointedly, before allowing Jenny to continue.

"Five foot ten and black head. Charlie Derby. Fills every tick box for tall dark stranger. Julian Barnet. Red head and six foot five. And finally, one Becker."

"Just Becker?" asked Cutter, frowning.

"There is a first name, but I decided I wouldn't embarrass him by putting it on his file; his parents must have been having a weird 'phase' or something. You can ask him if you want. Black hair, five foot ten again."

"High standard. Quality, not quantity," put in Lester, getting up to come around his desk. He reached across and took the files back, as Cutter was engrossed in reading them and not listening to him. "The question is: How do we pick?"

* * *

><p>"Well, why can't you put a bung in it or something?" sighed Banks, watching the chaos unfold in Connor's lab as the young scientist busied himself with trying to clear up the mess. Unsuccessfully. Banks felt he was actually just making it worse, but the lad needed something to take his mind off Stephen, as they all did, and the work, which was rapidly bearing the hallmarks of painting the Forth Bridge due to something overflowing, was taking up most of Connor's time at the moment.<p>

"Ah, yeah, I tried that," answered Connor. "Something in it reacts with the rubber." He quickly picked up the mop again and attempted to stop the liquid from spreading any further. In doing so, he knocked the bench and the glass beaker that held the offending substance sloshed around, before settling.

"Careful!" cried Abby, but Connor wasn't paying any attention to her. Instead, his concentration was taken by the new fizzing sound that could be heard now that the concoction was properly mixed by shaking.

"Erm... Abby?" asked Connor worriedly.

"What?"

"I think I may need Cutter back," he said, just as the liquid started to overflow again more rapidly and fumes were billowing out."

* * *

><p>"What was wrong with how we did it before?" asked Cutter, innocently, slightly annoyed he couldn't finish his reading he took the top folder back and opened it again, much to Lester's chagrin. Jenny let out a frustrated huff.<p>

"I have brought in four out of the last six Captains and it's always been a disaster! They want the job, so they sound great over the phone, listing their CVs and their awards, etcetera etcetera, and then they turn up, are shown one clip of a dinosaur and are then sent out with the expectation of being a genius at dinosaur control. It's... It's ridiculous, it's stupid and it's..."

"A very government way to go about it," interrupted Lester. "But they aren't dinosaurs, no matter how they act. We need to think outside the box a little more."

"That's a very Government way of putting it. Look, you need to meet them. Though reading this, I'd say Becker isn't up to much, first name or not," stated Cutter. "Judge them with how they react with dinosaurs and the security men."

"Ahh, Einstein has landed," griped Lester. "Look, I know what will happen. They turn up. They spend an hour with security pretending to get along, then Banks corners them, then Connor invites them to have a lecture in his theory on anomaly colours and then something else and something else and, by the end, I have no chance to ask them things."

"Then, bring them in for two days. One to see how they like people, the second to interview them. Or vice versa. Gives them more chance to see the work we do," suggested Cutter.

"What if there's an anomaly?" asked Lester, tiredly. He could see problems.

"Then, they could watch how it works. Gives them experience," put in Jenny. "I agree with Cutter; we need to meet them."

Lester pondered this for a few minutes. It would provide the chosen Captain some time to create links with everyone while not being paid and while he wasn't expected to be doing something else. However, it would also mean Lester would have to spend his time shepherding them around, so they didn't see anything too classified. Also, he'd have to draw up secret contracts before they entered. When it came down to it, it would be a logistical nightmare.

However, it was sound and solid and he couldn't see another solution. It was stupid to just rely on Jenny's judgement of a man on the phone. This job needed to be shared and, what's more, shared by the people who had to work closely with the man.

"Fine," he declared and the other two let out their breath. Now all they had to do was organise it.

"Well, if that's settled, I'll contact them," said Jenny, with audible relief, and picked up the files.

Just then, Abby came flying into the room.

"Cutter. Connor's lab. It's spreading!" she panted, having run up. The professor leapt up and raced downstairs to help, with Abby on his heels and Jenny preparing to investigate.

Lester sighed. Somehow, he knew he'd be the one that ended up organising the interviews.

* * *

><p><strong>Comments? Goodbad/not interested?**


	2. Chapter 2 : Phone calls

**Hola! Chapter two. Thank you for all the reviews, alerts and favourites. It's really encouraging to know what people think. Not sure when Chapter three will turn up at this stage (either soon or long wait), but details of that'll appear on my profile by Fri.**

**Anyway, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval. I instead make do with a TV.**

* * *

><p>"You want to what?... An interview day?... Days!... Right, well, if you think it's needed, you're calling the shots... OK, yes... Bye." Wrexham put down the phone and frowned.<p>

"Who was that?" asked his girlfriend, Nicole, as she came into the corridor and wrapped her arms around him, lazily.

"That ARC place. The one I've applied to for head of security. They want me to go in for some interview/taster days."

"So?" she replied, picking up on his stressed tone.

"So, who do they think I am? A student looking for a Uni course? It's a lot of bother really," complained Wrexham, turning to face her. He fiddled with her long hair. "Remember the last interview I had." Nicole grimaced at the memories of him coming home with a broken nose after someone had 'swung around with a pole, Chuckle Brother-style.' It was the first job application he'd submitted after leaving the army; two more followed, neither getting any further than a phone conversation and her boyfriend was starting to become strained. From her point of view, she didn't know why he wasn't accepted. He was caring, committed... all the things someone should look for in a soldier.

"Anyway," he sighed. "Is dinner ready? I've got to go out tonight." He swept past her and she smiled at Jonathan and his bottomless stomach.

* * *

><p>"Blimey, they sound serious!" joked Hill's flatmate, Kev. "What they gonna do? Strap you into a zorbing ball and say 'Right, defend the building!'"<p>

Hill just smiled at the sarcasm that was so usual for his flatmate. He didn't understand the fuss that James Lester had made of the days really, nor why it needed two days, but lots of places have interviews and taster days, so why should this be special?

He voiced this opinion.

"Yeah, one day, that's fine. The last place had one interview day, but two? And you have to sign the Secrecy Act. Maybe, if you don't get the job, they'll have to dispose of you." Hill raised his eyebrow. "It happens all the time."

"In films."

"Yeah, but it's got to be based on fact, hasn't it. I mean, how many times have you heard it happen in this country alone?"

"Well, none..." started Hill, trying to point out the flaw in Kev's argument.

"Exactly and people must stumble on stuff they 'shouldn't know.'" Hill sighed. "Maybe I should come with, for protection. I could keep an eye on your back and, at the first sign of trouble, I'll leap out and defend you."

Hill sighed again as Kev did a few experimental karate chops.

"You are _not_ coming with me. I do actually want to be given the job."

"But..."

"I'll be fine!"

* * *

><p>Derby put down the phone and sighed in annoyance. James Lester had explained the days to him and the reason for them, but Derby wasn't satisfied. He'd had two of these jobs before and no-one had done this sort of thing before. Generally, he was accepted as soon as they saw his CV and this new turn of events was alien to him.<p>

"What's wrong?" asked Helen, as she dried her hands on a towel, her apron tied tightly around her waist.

"It's the ARC place," replied Derby, grabbing his jacket.

"Oh. So, when do you start?" Derby smiled grimly at the fact his wife was so used to him just being given jobs. However, this time, he'd be a disappointment,

"They want me to come on some interview days. 'To see if I'd fit in.'"

"Well, that still shows they want you, though, doesn't it," said Helen, hastily back peddling from her earlier assumption.

"No, they're taking everyone who applied through it. Only four others though."

Helen smiled at this, feeling reassured once again that this was just a procedure and that her husband would get the job. It was a blow when his last job closed unexpectedly and she was left supporting them both, though it seemed the way things were these days, with his past four jobs not lasting as they should have.

"Where are you going?" she suddenly asked, as she noticed him opening the front door.

"Meet up with the mates," he said, irritated.

"But dinner's in five minutes!" she cried.

Then I'll reheat it. Bye." He left her standing in the hallway, with the towel hanging at her side.

* * *

><p>"Hello, Julian Barnet's phone... Yes, he's in... Shall I get him?... Alright, alright, I'm getting him." Joshua placed the phone on the tabletop and went to the bottom of the stairs, colliding with Barnet coming the other way, a towel wrapped around his waist.<p>

"Was that my phone?" he demanded. Joshua smirked.

"Yeah, but the bloke on the other end sounded pretty grumpy. A James Lester?"

Barnet hurried to the phone and took the call, at all times keeping an eye on his mischievous boyfriend, who tried pulling faces in order to make him laugh. He finally hung up and gave him a withering look.

"Well?" asked Joshua.

"They want me in for two taster days," grinned Barnet. "I might be getting the job, so they can't pull me back to the army."

"Congratulations. When are they?"

"This Thursday and Friday," Joshua's eyes widened. "I know. They're in a bit of a hurry. Apparently, they haven't had the best record recently with their Captains." Barnet started heading upstairs and Joshua followed. "It resulted in a few deaths." Joshua halted and Barnet turned to him, pulling in a T-shirt. "I'll be careful Promise."

You'd better be or else I'm taking your CD collection," warned Joshua, trying to place a joke to cover his uneasiness. Barnet smiled.

"I said I promise."

He finished changing and the pair headed back down to grab some food, before they both headed out to meet some friends.

* * *

><p>Becker hung up and placed his wireless phone on the paving slab besides him as he stroked the stray cat, that he had taken the liberty of naming Muscles, due to his slightly tubby build. Becker was under no misconceptions about him being the only one who gave his feline friend scraps, but it meant it appeared most days and the Captain enjoyed the company.<p>

"Taster days, huh? You know what that means, don't you." Muscles meowed loudly. "It means they realise I won't fit in and so I get rejected from the job in front of four others." The cat nestled into his hand and Becker smiled, but it quickly died at the sound of the doorbell. Scott form upstairs answered it and after a few words, Becker's name was called out, a sign that Scott had paid his rent and now it was Becker's turn.

He stood up sharply, marched to the front door and swung around the door frame to face the landlord, a fake smile on his face.

"Guess what? I've almost got a job!" he exclaimed.

"Almost?" asked the landlord, dubiously. Scott tactically left the two to have a chat. "Look, Becker, you owe four weeks and I presume this makes it five. When do you know if you actually have it?"

"Friday," admitted Becker, his grin dying. "So, I can pay you next week? Please."

The landlord exhaled; he'd really taken to the Captain, but rent came I spurts as he got a job, then was 'resigned.' Scott and the landlord both agreed it wasn't his fault, his Special Ops' training meaning he had the skills, but with military-style occupations, internal relations had to be strong and the Captain's quietness, black clothes and fairly strict demeanour didn't encourage this; he was never 'what they were looking for.'

"Fine. Next week, though, or you'll have to leave." Becker's relieved face told the whole story.

* * *

><p>The man put the phone down with a click, tapped a few computer keys to close the programme, then picked it up immediately to dial in a new number.<p>

"Hello, operator. How can I help you?"

"I need a green taxi and make it snappy," muttered Jay, wishing that whoever thought of these security sentences would actually try making something you don't feel so embarrassed at saying. Whenever he picked up the phone, he was worried he'd pressed the wrong number and was confusing some poor person who was completely innocent of the facts.

This time, though, he was in luck, as the voice replied, "Who is it?"

"JY576. Observing the SR973. He's gained acceptance to a new place, within the Government again, and I believe he may try to pull another one, in which case, we can catch him in the act."

"You think you have the right person?"

"Definitely. With this in mind, I request permission to go undercover to track and obtained ED."

"Where?"

"A place called the ARC."

* * *

><p>"I've called them all, Jenny," Lester shouted down to her. Having witnessed the cleaning of Connor's lab, he had felt that there was little chance of Jenny getting round to it today, so decided to call them himself. Having put in the time and effort, he was not pleased with the response he got.<p>

"Oh! I was just going to do that."

* * *

><p><strong>Comments?<br>**


	3. Chapter 3 : Positive attitudes

**I've returned! So, here is the next chapter and the fourth is almost written (long evenings in a B&B room).**

**Thanks to marybecker and lezzles1956 for their reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval. Or do I? ... No, wait, I don't.**

* * *

><p>"So, what do you think?"<p>

"We're going to die." Lester looked across to the morose Banks who was staring at four of the Captains, as Jenny explained the document they had to sign before going anywhere around the ARC.

"A positive attitude wouldn't hurt, you know." Banks averted his face to gaze at the civil servant. "It's not illegal." Banks turned back. "Yet."

The soldier smiled and decided to meet the Captains that he would be placed in charge of later that day, in which he could introduce them to the men and watch their reactions to everyone and everything. First of all, he felt an insubordinate Sergeant would throw them.

"Hello, gentlemen. Nice weather," he interrupted Jenny, who rolled her eyes, but took a step back to allow the Sergeant the floor. "You must be the new Captains, except for you." He gestured to Derby. "You must be the new maintenance man; you need to report to Jerry. Third floor. No only joking. My boss says I need a more positive attitude."

"Yes, _we_ are_," _stated the taller man, glossing over the 'joke', but stepping forward to restrict Banks' forward motion, a grim expression on his face. "And you would be?"

Jenny stepped forward, sensing that Banks' erratic, yet strong, emotions may caused 'an incident' when put alongside Derby's strict temperament.

"This is Sergeant Banks. He took charge when the last Sergeant was killed and Captain resigned," she introduced as smoothly as possible. Wrexham stepped up.

"Ah, so you'll be the second-in-command? Bit confident, aren't you?" he said, an element of patronising mockery obvious in his voice. Jenny winced inwardly and cursed the pride of men. Luckily, she didn't have to stop an argument this time.

"Calm down, Jonathan," Barnet bid the blond man. "This man has experience with... whatever happens here, so I daresay he has a reason to have such confidence."

"I agree," put in Hill. "Apparently, around the scientists, you need to have some authority."

"So long as it doesn't interfere with mine," warned Derby, pointedly. Jenny decided she was needed again.

"Banks is leaving as soon as one of you is settled in. No ego battles needed," she smiled, a pleading look developing in her eyes. 'Please,' she thought; 'please, don't be arguing the whole time.'

"Pity," came a voice absently and everyone turned to see Becker, who was too busy inspecting Banks to notice.

"You're late. Read and sign this," Jenny almost hissed, thrusting the contract towards him. He took it and started to scan through it, as Derby leaned in to Jenny and whispered,

"Captain Becker? I know him! You can't be serious." Jenny frowned at him. "He's... he's quiet..."

"Really?" Jenny was unable to suppress her glee. "BE nice to have someone different to everyone else at the moment," she murmured.

"Yeah, but not the nice quiet," expressed Hill. "He'll keep everything in order, fine, but... he's a little... strange. Stoic, no personality, always in black. He casts a downer on the place; he did back in retraining when I met him and I heard his employers since have found the same."

"Oh," sighed Jenny in disappointment. She drew herself up as she accepted back the piece of paper Becker held out, signed. "Come on. First things first, let's introduce you to the main purpose of our operation. Excuse us, Sergeant." Banks nodded, partly in approval, but mainly for the recognition that he was still present. He snagged Becker's sleeve just before he went.

"Out of interest, why were you late?" If you don't mind me asking, that is."

"My bus broke down," he mumbled, startled, then continued after the others before they rounded a corner and he lost the; he wanted to avoid that particular embarrassment.

"Well?" asked Lester, coming up so suddenly behind the solitary soldier, Banks almost jumped.

"We're going to die horribly." Lester rolled his eyes. "Alright, personally, I'd scratch Derby, perhaps literally and place Wrexham on a knife's edge... not literally. Becker... well... just well. However, Hill and Bennet seemed... OK, I suppose."

"Glad to note you've been working on that positive attitude. I won't place your comments on any form of record until you've spent more time with them. Especially about Becker."

"He's strange. I asked a basic question and he appeared..."

"Shifty? Suspicious?" Lester guessed, well aware of the fact that they were compromising the security of the ARC with these days, as necessary as they unfortunately were. Banks shook his head.

"Surprised. Not at the question, he'd be expecting that one, but how and when I asked it. He seemed to like me though."

"Strange... he'd fit right in!"

Banks smiled and honestly knew that that comment was deserved. The eccentricities of the scientists, allowed because of the brilliance of their minds and their agility in the field, had filtered into the soldiers, albeit at to lesser extent. However, these men had grown used to the freedom they'd been allowed as it was realised that there could be no regulations to cope with the situations at present. The only guidelines followed:

1. Check area for creatures.

2. Round up or 'dispose of' said creatures.

3. At some point, grab scientist to lock anomaly.

4. If no scientist is to be found, shout at them later and accept you'll be ignored.

5. Go to pub.

It worked, sort of, and the men knew it did. The aforementioned men were adaptable, intelligent and...

And waiting for Banks to report back about the new Captains. He'd best get going, so he left Lester to do whatever Lester did and headed off to the parade room.

* * *

><p>The crowd descended upon the Sergeant as soon as he entered. He struggled to restore order, another hint that they needed a Captain and fast. Once silence had fallen, he spoke up.<p>

"Basic summary, yes?" There was a murmur of confirmation. "One's an idiot, one's an idiot in the making, one's patronising, one does his homework and one's a weirdo. There you go."

"I take it this judgement is based on how much they liked you?" sighed Marson.

"Yeah, the weirdo liked you!" cried a voice at the back and everyone laughed.

"Yeah, well, you'll get to meet them later, after lunch if they haven't all been scared away by then."

"Why? They meeting Connor?" came the voice again, and again, laughter.

"Worse." And there was silence. "They're going to meet Rex!"

* * *

><p>"You start immediately and get the job done as soon as you can and I'll double the payment, understand? It's bad enough the work needs doing, but I'm not having you nosing around. You signed the Act?"<p>

"Yes, Mr Lester," replied the man. Lester nodded once and continued.

"The creatures are dangerous, but probably not as dangerous as the scientists that work in this place. On that note, if you can't hold a proper conversation with Professor Cutter, don't worry as no-one else can. Same thing with Connor, but with him you have to be careful not to be dragged into anything. Particularly involving spatulas." The workman could have sworn that the civil servant shuddered involuntarily. "The only thing about Abby is she might be near the creatures... or Connor. You got all that?"

"Yes, Mr Lester," replied the man and he had. He also had all the fire exits, fire extinguishers, first floor windows and lifts mapped out in his head, ready for personal future reference and to be drawn out for a dossier.

"Good," said Lester, immediately assuming the man was lying and making a mental memo to inform Banks he may need to keep an eye on the man for his own safety. "Now, it is just the plumbing, isn't it? Nothing else?"

"Not that I'm aware of Mr Lester. Just a few leaky pipes. An accidental rise in water pressure."

"Good. Inform me when you're done," and so Lester left the man.

However, far from looking lost, as soon as Lester was round the corner, Jay ducked into a side room and pulled out his spanner. Opening a panel to reveal a keypad and pulling off each end, the joins designed to look like mould marks, he dialled a familiar number.

"Hello, operator. How can I help you?"

"I need two oceans, three seas and a sponge."

"Who is it?" coughed the operator, carefully trying to mask a laugh.

"JY576. Seriously, who makes this up?"

"Not me. Mow what do you want?" Jay sighed and then breathed in, focussed.

"Just to say I'm in. You'll be getting the plans tonight and what's more, guess who I saw while on a guided tour?"

"SR973?"

"Yep. I'm telling you, we have him." The sound of keys tapping filtered down the phone and Jay knew that as an official observation was being submitted results had to follow or questions would instead.

"Anything else?" said the voice after the tapping stopped.

"No. Oh, but James Lester hates me."

Just before the phone clicked off, Jay could hear a faint 'don't blame him' waft towards him. He smiled at the friendly banter, but the smile disappeared at the scream that reverberated around the rest of the ARC, followed by a smash.

"REX!"

* * *

><p><strong>Comments are always welcome. =-) <strong>


	4. Chapter 4 : Rex's trauma

**Chapter 4! Sorry for the delay, particularly with the cliff-hanger. Next chapter may take same amount of time, as I've started my 6000 word essay due in September. **

**Anyway, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval. .lavemirP now t'nod I**

* * *

><p>Earlier, just as Banks was leaving Lester, Jenny was introducing her ducklings, as one guard jokingly whispered to another upon seeing the five men obediently traipse after her, to Abby in the menagerie, where she was waiting somewhat nervously. Having seen numerous reactions to dinosaurs and the concept of time holes, she was envisaging every possible outcome and many included her having to do a flying bodyguard-esque leap in front of a soldier as a dinosaur made to eat him.<p>

The logical side of her brain knew this was nigh on impossible; Leek had made sure of that. All those animals he had taken meant the ARC livestock was depleted, but there were a few potentially dangerous ones left, either herbivores or the ones that Leek had spared so no-one could make the connections; nevertheless, all the really deadly ones were gone.

But not, of course, Rex, who, while normally being left at home, was coming into work this week so Abby could keep an eye on him after the spatula incident. For Connor to do such a thing so soon after the Coelurosauravus had been through an ordeal only highlighted how careless the young scientist could be. However, Abby was soon finding Rex's company lightening and cheerful, although he didn't like being locked in the area all day, but there was no way she was letting him near her plants.

These thoughts were broken as Jenny pushed open the door and strode in, followed by five men, who, although varying massively in height, all towered over the petit blond. Unfolding her arms, Abby held out a hand to the first man, who just stared back at her in dumb incomprehension.

"This is Abby Maitland. She's our expert on how to deal with live creatures. Especially useful in the field."

"_This_ is Abby Maitland?" responded Wrexham. "Erm... you're... young," he commented, unsure on how to express his surprise.

"Yes," put in Derby, feeling more forward. "How can _you_ be an experienced expert at your age? I don't want any men put at risk as you practice." Abby stared at him for a second, not quite believing her ears. She looked to Jenny for help, unsure with how to react, but shoe only got a shrug in response. She faced Derby, reminding herself that all of these men were on interview and, therefore, should not be allowed to feel they own the place already.

"I'm as experienced as anyone can be in this field." Derby opened his mouth, but Hill, growing tired of the other man's constant antagonism towards the members of this operation intervened.

"What's that supposed to mean? Creatures people don't often meet? New species?" Abby smiled, knowingly, back on firmer ground.

"Old species," she answered. "Very old. Wanna see?" She arched her eyebrow.

All the Captains held back in replying, uncertain as to what she was on about. Derby and Barnet had images of cloning extinct species, while Hill and Wrexham pondered about the possibility of growth from genes and DNA. Neither involved danger, though, so Becker wisely kept his thoughts in check and replied:

"Go on."

Abby's eyes glinted and she pressed the electronic keypads which undid the door keeping the mammoth inside. As the door pulled back, the five men, without exception, gasped. Even Derby was speechless. Abby reached behind to grab some fruits. Stretching up as high as she could, the trunk wrapped around the banana and manoeuvred it to the mouth. She stroked the huge beast, the graceful giant still causing her to marvel.

Derby recovered.

"Is that real?" he gulped. Abby nodded. "It's... it's..."

"He's brilliant, isn't he? Came through on the M25, poor thing. I'll explain in a minute. He..."

"It's wrong!" Derby burst out. "Wrong! Every creature has its place. And time. You can't go resurrecting species."

Jenny stepped up to calm the Captain, but it only caused Derby to turn around.

And see Rex fly in.

* * *

><p>"92... 90... 93... 96, keep it level, Connor," whispered Cutter urgently, as he watched the lightning shaft they'd created flare up.<p>

"'M trying," mumbled Connor, concentrating on keeping the bar on the screen in as much the same place as possible by tapping the keys. It felt like a computer game.

"85! Up, Connor, up!" shouted Cutter.

"I'm trying, I'm trying, but it's no longer having any effect!" Suddenly, there was a loud crack, a couple of smaller lightning bolts appeared for an instant as the metal plate discharged completely, then darkness. Cutter took off his goggles and sighed.

"It just went ballistic all of a sudden; no warning," Connor defended himself. "One second, fine, the next... Zap!" Cutter smiled, knowing that would be the sort of comment he could expect on the written report he'd asked Connor to fill in as evidence for the experiment Cutter had to get Lester to pay for (as far as Cutter was concerned, he could remembered the results, so the paperwork was useless to him). Belatedly, Cutter realised Connor was still babbling.

"Connor, Connor. It's OK. It's not your fault. I'll analyse the results but I'm pretty sure it simply acted as an overloaded capacitor and discharged." The Professor stood up to discharge the other plate, using the ground wire that was installed in the lab, and Connor flicked a button and closed the laptop in slight annoyance, then sighed as he realised that what he had just done meant he had to reload the results from the hard-drive.

"Do you want some tea before we try analysing all of this?" asked Cutter as he quickly checked the room and the equipment was safe to leave.

"Yep, just let me set this to reload the results," replied Connor, opening up the laptop again. "It could take a few minutes to reboot."

"I'll bring it here. White, two sugars." Connor looked up to confirm the order, but Cutter had already gone.

* * *

><p>Five minutes later and Cutter returned carrying two mugs.<p>

"So, met the Captains yet?" asked Cutter as he handed over the mug. Connor was just about to answer negatively when Abby suddenly shouted out.

"Rex!"

The scream made Connor loose his grip on the mug and it went tumbling to the ground, where it smashed at Cutter's feet. Far from chastening him, though, Cutter beat Connor out the door as the pair raced down the corridor.

Upon arriving, they found Abby, with the fiercest expression on her face, staring at Derby who was across the room, staring back. With Rex in his arms, struggling to get free.

"What on Earth is going on here?" demanded the Professor, pausing in his bid to take rex back.

"He grabbed Rex and then started threatening the expose him."

"I'm not standing for what you do here!"

"You don't have a clue what we do here. You never gave anyone a chance to explain," retorted Jenny, obviously as angry as Abby.

"Cloning extinct species!" There was a pause, then a suppressed snort from Connor. Both Abby and Derby whipped around in amazement that he should be laughing at a time like this.

"You think this is funny, lad. That you can just muck about with the world in any way you please," remarked Derby.

"Well, we don't clone them. That would be pretty cool though..."

Absolutely not," interrupted Cutter.

"Anyway, we don't clone. The dinosaurs come through the anomalies to us."

"What?" said Derby, with the same air as someone who has just realised they've messed up. Badly. The job seemed to be slipping away through is fingers. His grip involuntarily loosened on Rex, who took that opportunity to bite Derby on the hand. Derby yelped and let go, allowing Rex to fly up to the ceiling, ignoring Abby's pleas for him to land. However, after a few seconds of testing his new found freedom, the dinosaur decided to land on Becker's shoulder, where he was promptly removed by the Captain, but after a small squawk in revolt against the possibility of being held captive once more, he settled into a cuddle.

"I apologise," said Derby, admitting that it was probably a little over reactionary of him, but he was a man with strong opinion and he stood by them all.

Jenny breathed in deeply. "Right, well, maybe you lot had better sit down and we'll explain the situation properly. Through here."

"Just one thing," interrupted Cutter. "How did you..." looking at Derby, "catch Rex? Normally, it takes ten men and a net.

"I have very quick reactions and a very quick mind," replied Derby, a slight pride returning. He could see the job marching back.

"Very good. We might need someone like that." The other Captains held back groans as they noted they hadn't proved themselves so far. Abby fumed silently and took Rex back off Becker, who was still cuddling him, without uttering a word or even looking the Captain in the eye. Becker pulled back a little, feeling his part here was over, but unnoticed, and moved to follow Jenny.

* * *

><p><strong>GoodBad/Disaster? **

**Also, random fact, I found that Prospero Alpini was a scientist who discovered plants had genders in 1580. If anyone can think of a reason (silly or sensible) that Phillip would name his company after this guy, please let me know. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5 : Cornered Connor

**Hola! Hopefully, you'll like this chapter. Bit more Becker, who's been taking a back seat. **

**Thanks for all the reviews and alerts so far. Migotka21, I now really want a Rex Teddy bear. So cute!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval. Or a Rex teddy bear. Evidently.**

* * *

><p>"So, what's going on in there? Or do I not want to know?" Lester asked Cutter, as he spotted the Professor waiting outside an interview room, leaning against the wall and resting, Lester noted, his slightly dirty shoe against the previously clean paintwork. It obviously hadn't been cleaned since the last anomaly, which wasn't surprising as Cutter was fairly relaxed about unnecessary cleaning, feeling that so long as his clothes weren't too bad, they'd do. Still, Lester thought, he's been under more stress lately and so it's probably very reasonable that he wasn't up to date with his shoe laundry.<p>

Cutter smiled at him. "It's fine. Jenny's just showing them clips of a couple of incursions judging by the noises they've been making." Nick stood up properly, much to Lester's relief. "Still, no-one's walked out. Quite surprising really."

"Anyone you wish would walk out?" Cutter shook his head, paused, then shook his head again.

"No, but Abby hates Derby."

"Yes, I heard. She's very passionate. Particularly when it comes to that lizard of hers. I remember when I found out about it. Tried to take it off her. That was a recipe for disaster. Anyway, you don't? Hate Derby, I mean. I couldn't care less what you thought of Rex, not after Abby's tantrums; he stays."

Cutter shrugged. "Derby caught Rex; he has skill. It can't be ignored, we need someone like it."

Just then, the door opened and Jenny emerged and, not really paying attention to where she was going, collided with Cutter, who had turned to face her and judge the reactions. She fell into Hill's arms, who quickly, but gently, steadied her. Jenny straightened her shirt, trying to regain dignity.

"What are you doing there?" she snapped. Cutter apologised meekly and Lester did his best to stay out of sight, unwilling to be drawn into the dispute. The other Captains edged past, but remained silent, mainly out of respect for their guide. "What do you want?" she sighed.

"I was just wondering if there was anything you needed a hand with. After Rex?" he explained. "I calmed Abby down by telling her Rex could come in next week as well."

"WHAT?" exclaimed Lester.

"I'll tell you later."

"I'm sorry about that," put in Derby, desperately trying to restore some kind of credibility in him.

"Don't worry. Just... avoid her for a while and she'll forgive. Sort of," reassured Cutter. "Where to now?"

"The canteen, where they'll probably meet a few other people, but also, for lunch," she replied. "Come on." She checked her 'ducklings', then walked off purposely.

"Well? What do you think of the Captains now?" said Lester, not even attempting to ascertain Cutter's opinions from his face; he'd long since learnt there was no point.

"Derby's skilled. Hill's polite." He turned to the civil servant. "Haven't seen much of the others yet." Lester nodded and Cutter, feeling the interview was over, changed the subject, before it could reach Abby. "Have you seen Connor around?"

Lester looked at his watch and tutted in thought.

"Quarter to one. Perhaps eating. Where would he normally do that?"

Cutter sighed in annoyance. "Anywhere. If I find him eating in the lab again..."

"Anyway..." interrupted Lester, not wanting to listen to a complaint about Connor; he had enough as it was. "...what's this about Rex here next week?"

* * *

><p>Connor wasn't actually in the lab, mainly due to the fuss that happened when some butter was found on a Petri dish. Instead, he was eating in the canteen, labouring over his laptop, desperately trying to dig out a pattern in the shortened results.<p>

He looked up, along with everyone else, to see the five Captains march in. He quickly returned to his laptop when Derby glanced across at him and picked up the vinegar as if that had taken his interest. There was a pause as Derby checked that Jenny wasn't going to lead him anywhere else. In fact, she had stopped and was leaning over the canteen counter, talking to the server behind it; one thing that had been given was free food for the two days, because, as Cutter had argued, it was bad enough if you'd wasted two days on a job you didn't get, but to have to pay for your food as well...?

Assured that Jenny was busy, Derby strode over to Connor, with Wrexham close on his heels. The other three stayed back until they could tell what Derby was doing this time.

"Your name is..." Derby leaned on Connor's table, as Connor tried 'not to see him'. However, the sentence was left hanging very close to Connor's face and there was no getting out of it. Very close to his face. Connor gulped.

"Temple. Connor," he stuttered, leaning back, away from Derby and putting down the vinegar. "I...I'm the scientist in charge of... dinosaur identification?" Something about the way Derby was looking at him made Connor extremely worried and unsure of his position. Something in his mind told him that he was the longer-standing member in this institution and, therefore, held more authority than this man. However, something else in his mind told him that this man was a solider, trained to kill. The latter part won.

"You came in earlier and laughed? You sure you're taking everything seriously?" Connor gulped. "Only I've just seen what these dinosaurs can do and I don't want my security compromised because of you mucking around." Connor nodded.

"It's a matter of safety, Connor," said Wrexham, as if he was a boss of Connor. "You can't go out in the field and lark about?"

Barnet and Hill decided to step in at this point and suddenly Connor found himself surrounded. He slammed down his laptop and was aware of a certain amount of attention now focussed on him. The canteen was still fairly empty and Jenny was engaged in an argument; she was in a bad mood today, he thought.

"Look, you're young and I understand it's fun to be around these creatures, but you have to realise the dangers," put in Barnet and Hill nodded in agreement.

"I do know."

"What if someone died and it was your fault. What would you feel like then, eh?" said Hill in a smooth and rather patronising voice, unwittingly hitting a sore spot in Connor. Images of Stephen and Tom flashed before his eyes. He did know the dangers far more than these people did. He picked up the vinegar again.

Thankfully, for the non-confrontational scientist, someone else spoke on his behalf.

"I'm sure he knows the dangers far better than we do. After all, none of work here yet," commented Becker, absently engaged in reading a Government Health leaflet piled on a canteen table. "He seems to be an experienced hand, judging by that Professor's reactions to him earlier."

"Becker, he's a kid. Only I suppose to you, he's a pensioner." There was a murmur of laughter at Derby's remark. "Look, you can walk out of here knowing you are possibly the last person to get this job. Us, we all stand a chance." The laughter died from two as Hill and Barnet felt the joke was going a little far.

Becker didn't react, but put back to his reading material and strolled over to Connor.

"When did you join, Connor? Near the beginning, I'm guessing."

"Was there at the first anomaly the Government knew about," replied Connor, proudly, feeling that he was actually getting some respect from this Becker. "It was incredible. You've seen the pictures right?" The Captains nodded. "It's nothing to the real thing. They vary in size, but they all have the same appearance. Pretty sexy stuff we're talking about here?"

"Sexy?" asked Barnet, puzzled.

"Turn of phrase for some people," responded Hill. "You should hear my flat mate. He found his new phone 'sexy'. Computer geek."

"I'm not a computer geek!" protested Connor, but the conversation was happening over his head. They all entered a conversation about 'youth and technology', which was fairly weird as the oldest was Derby and he was only 39. Barnet was the youngest at 33. Except for Becker, but he wasn't taking part in the conversation. He was looking around the room, as if it was the key to the whole ARC.

The discussion ended when Jenny returned, having won her argument told the Captains to go get some food. Four of them hurried off, but Becker stopped and turned to Connor.

"Think yourself lucky," he whispered to Connor. "I'm with them all day."

He turned back, but, in doing so, collided with a soldier who was rushing forward from the door, morning activities having been ended Becker fell back onto Connor's table, jerking the vinegar bottle out of his hand in shock, letting it roll off the table and tumble down. He heard it smash. Becker scrambled to his feet, then checked who it was now lying on the floor, with vinegar all over him and his clean uniform.

Banks glared back at him.

* * *

><p><strong>So, Becker is in trouble. Whatever next? Comment please?<strong>


	6. Chapter 6 : Busy Breaktime

**Hello. So I've managed to complete another chapter, but also that 6000 word essay from a couple of chapters back. Yay! So I'm feeling good. Unfortunately, that hasn't helped Becker. Sorry Captain!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval. Or Spiderman. Or a llama.**

* * *

><p>"Sorry," started Becker, but Banks talked right across him.<p>

"Shut up. Just shut up. Sir," he added, sarcastically, brushing the worst of the dark brown vinegar from his top. Thank goodness for black tops. "You can just back down or so help me, I will..."

"Erm..." interrupted Connor, somewhat timidly. "It just sort of slipped from me hand. Sorry."

"I didn't think you needed vinegar for a laptop. Or is it a new source of power that you've devised?" Connor broke the gaze and nervously closed his laptop, ready to beat a hasty retreat, but Banks stopped him by placing a hand on the lid. "Oh no you don't. You're not running away 'til I..."

"Leave him be," interrupted Becker and both the men stared at him. Becker was suddenly aware of the whole canteen, which had rapidly filled with soldiers, was doing the same. "It was an accident and besides, even if he hadn't been holding it, it could have fallen. _You_ should have watched where you were going." Authority. Even if he did end up leading these men, he had to show he was a Captain, above a Sergeant. If he was too lenient, rumours would run fast; he knew that much from experience.

"You stand there, you're likely to get run into. Moving suddenly, that's what caused it." Banks shoved past the Captain and Becker could hear the snickers from Derby and Wrexham as the Sergeant went on his way, mumbling curses, and insults. Becker sucked in his breath and called to him.

"Banks! May I remind you that I am still of a higher rank and just because you've been here a while does not mean you can be so downright rude." Banks turned back and glared at Becker, assessing him. He recalled that this was the reason he felt they did need a Captain; they needed some sort of order and discipline.

Unfortunately, the side of him that required him to protect his pride and not allow him to be over-ruled by an 'outsider', which, after all, was what Becker was, won him over; call it another test of the man. Cue teenage attitude.

"No, you may not!" he challenged, then continued back out of the canteen to go to the locker-room and get changed into his spare top, which every sensible ARC employee kept close at hand. Becker considered following him, but realised he would get lost and look even more stupid; he could see people covering sniggers. Instead, he returned to Connor, who was just looking at him dumbly.

"You realise he gets the most say about who gets the job. It's the only reason he's still here."

"Yes, but I won't be a begging toffee-faced fool for it," groaned Becker. He pulled out a chair and sat down heavily at Connor's table.

"Maybe that's why you don't stay in jobs easily," put in Barnet, who had come carrying a tray of food. "Arguing with the employer. Aren't you getting any food?" Becker sighed and stood up to go where Jenny was waiting for him, somewhat impatiently.

"Yeah. Thanks." Barnet took his seat.

"Who's that?" asked Connor, pointing at Becker.

"Hmmm. Oh, just Becker. Not sure about the first name. Fairly well known, but mainly through stories. He's a bit... different," said Barnet, biting a piece of bread. "Remains very aloof, I heard. Goes around in his own bubble, but efficient."

"Right. Like Spiderman" Barnet frowned at him. "You know, quiet man, but with superhero qualities." Barnet looked blank. "Reserved, but active. Beats the bad guys." Barnet swallowed his bread.

"Dunno about bad guys. He's active though. Proper action man, always doing training etcetera from the rumours. But he does them alone as much as with the team he's with." Barnet took another bite and waited for a reply, but there was none coming. He was slightly glad, as somehow he felt he couldn't stay in a conversation with Connor alone for long.

Luckily, Cutter inadvertently saved him.

"Connor, are you busy"

"I'm processing the results," the young scientist answered.

"It can wait. I've had an idea," and so Connor followed diligently, leaving Barnet to wait for Becker; the conversation made him realise all he knew about Becker was rumours. He should probably try to actually assess him himself.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing in here?" demanded Cutter. Upon entering his lab, a place normally deemed as out-of-bounds by everyone who wasn't a scientist or slightly mad, he'd found a man in overalls appearing to be trying to open the wall next to the equipment that went out for anomalies. The man looked around sharply, but his expression was expertly schooled to disguise any form of shock or guilt he may have felt.<p>

"Fixing the plumbing," replied Jay.

"There's nothing wrong with the plumbing in here. I'm in here all day and there have been no strange noises from them," stated Cutter.

"Not yet maybe, but give it time..."

"Alright, alright, but could you please hurry up? I need this lab as soon as possible." Cutter strode out and Connor, sparing Jay a sympathetic look, bumbled after him.

Jay let out his breath as they went. That was a little closer than he was asking and he berated himself for assuming that lunch-time would definitely mean the labs were deserted. He'd been warned that some of these people were a little odd and he should have realised they might keep different timings and skip such frivolities as eating. Like him. Jay was pretty sure that of he ever needed work, he'd fit right in here. But anyway, he had work now and the danger now past, he had to get back to it before anyone else came to disturb him.

He stood back up and returned to the case he was picking the lock of. He'd just got his pins in the right places when he had had to pull them all out again upon hearing approaching footsteps. He took his pin tin out his pocket and reopened it. Taking one, he started the laborious business of inserting it under the little lever within the lock; he had to be careful not to scratch the metal to alert anyone to the fact it had been tampered with. That achieved, he then squeezed two more pins next to it, then began on the lock at the other end.

He grunted as he pushed on the make-shift levers and the locks flew open. At that moment, he heard more footsteps. He ducked down, biting his lip as he watched the man walk past. It was SR973, casually walking, although if you looked closely, you could see little signs that he was trying to hurry without appearing to.

He stood and resisted the urge to follow the quarry, knowing if he was caught trailing after him, question would arise. Quickly, he inserted the chip into the lid of the case and closed it as quietly as possible. Job done, he walked out as casually as he could manage, glancing in the direction that SR 973 had gone.

He walked straight across into the opposite lab as he saw the man coming back. Jay glanced at his watch. Of course, lunch was ending soon and the man couldn't stay away from the canteen long. Jay heard him stride past, but he was faced with more immediate problems.

"Can I help you?" asked Abby, in the middle of watering.

* * *

><p>"Where have you been?" asked Barnet as Becker returned with an apple and sandwich. The soldier sat down and looked at Barnet pointedly. "Oh right. There."<p>

At that moment, Hill came up. "Just heard we'll be meeting the soldiers next. I hope they show more discipline and politeness than everyone else."

"Relax. We were warned about the scientists. The soldiers will be better," reassured Barnet.

"Sergeant Banks isn't. Just look what he did to Becker. Up for another go, Becks?" Becker grimaced, but Hill couldn't tell if it was the thought of Banks or being called Becks. "Never heard anything like it!"

"You talking about Banks?" interrupted Wrexham. "I know and as soon as the leader's standards go downhill, the platoon isn't far behind. Classic mistake. If they have followed him, this afternoon I'm putting a foot down."

"Ditto," agreed Hill.

"Absolutely," Barnet concurred.

"But they haven't had a leader in a while. That's why we're here. It's little wonder certain things have slipped; they'll have been struggling enough with regulation operations." Everyone turned to Becker in astonishment. Seriously, this man really knew how to pick his moments to be wordy, or, at least, less quiet.

"Mores the point," stated Derby, having come up to join the group. "A hap-hazard team need a strict leader to bind them together after so many interruptions and that's why they aren't sticking to Banks. They need to be whipped back into shape and sharp-ish, before anyone gets hurt."

"I don't think they'll see it like that" murmured Becker, but he was drowned out by the others' agreement.

* * *

><p><strong>So Becker's being ignored and insulted, but how will he cope with the soldiers?<strong>

**Review please. **


	7. Chapter 7 : Improving Jones

**Hello! Back fairly quickly. Not sure why. This chapter just flowed well. May be away from the computer next few nights though, through one thing and another, but I should be able to update within the next week.**

**In the meantime, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval. Do you? Really! Oh, right... (If you actually do, apologies; that joke's not for you).**

* * *

><p>Banks picked the Captains up, in a new, clean top, once lunch had ended. He was still not in the best of moods and made it clear at every given opportunity, snapping at anyone who dared to even attempt any non-vital conversation. Anyone not from the ARC could be forgiven for thinking he was their commanding officer, if it weren't for the gruff comments made by Derby about 'undisciplined, egotistical pig-heads'. Becker sensibly remained silent as much as possible and there was an air of hostility building up between the pair; Banks mentally resolved to resigned immediately if Becker got the job, no matter how much Lester wanted him to oversee the transition. At least, Becker wasn't likely to get the job, having not done anything except make a few strange comments.<p>

"OI!" shouted Banks, shoving the doors open to reveal slight chaos in the parade room as people returned from lunch. "You want to meet your future Captain, plus extras, now's your chance!" The soldiers stopped what they were doing and a hush fell, with the odd whisper here and there, as everyone waited for everyone else to take the first step in greeting. Most of them had seen the 'incident' that had taken place at lunch and weren't keen to make a false step now. Derby took this as an invitation for a speech.

"Right you lot." Becker inwardly moaned. "I realise you haven't had a proper command structure for a while and I also realise that that is mainly due to no fault of your own. However, it is obvious that standards have slipped somewhat and I can assure you, it will not be tolerated." There was a faint snigger. "We, as a group, have had a discussion and we feel that you all need to be reminded of the sense of order that makes a team better than any other." Becker did a side-long look at him and sighed softly. "Now, will you please fall in!"

"Why, is the ground about to open up?" came a comment that couldn't be sourced. It was followed by laughter, which was cut off by a rather annoyed sounding response.

"Yeah! You're worse than Andrews," and the others grumbled in agreement.

"Andrews?" asked Hill, trying to calm things down a little.

"A fool," replied Banks. "He thought he knew best, thought he could ignore every piece of advice given to him. Saw one dinosaur and ran away. Good riddance." The Sergeant turned to the men. "Go on as you were. Lester wants us to have those security proposals up and running by next week. Jimmy, come with me. I need you to show me that alarm system blueprint. You lot," he said mockingly, returning to the Captains. "Don't interrupt any of the work that's being done with namby-pamby requests for a military tattoo. We're not in the army. And Becker? Just stay away from anything important." He strode off with Jameson in his tracks.

"Derby went red and bit his lip so hard his lips went white. Becker patted him on the shoulder and smiled ironically at the humiliated Captain.

"Don't worry. I'm sure when a dinosaur comes through, they'll be able to salute it perfectly."

"Derby looked around with slits as eyes and Becker checked himself, before strolling off to find the shooting range, which he was positive this place had; some places didn't, which always proved a problem as then he had nowhere to unwind. After this morning, he really needed to do so, especially as he knew he'd lost the job.

"Captain Becker! Aren't you concerned about this?" cried Wrexham after him.

"What's the point? Speeches won't make them better," replied Becker, twirling around a full 360º. A few of the soldier smirked at the comment and a couple went and did joking cheers before laughing at the angry faces the four remaining Captains gave them.

"Is this serious?" cried Derby despairingly, as he turned to the group. "This is ridiculous!"

"Possibly," smiled Barnet. "But you have to admit that Becker was right. Speeches won't help. They have more experience than us and they know it." He shrugged. "We may as well make friends with them, then try to reorganise them."

"Make friends with them!"

"Julian's right," put in Hill. "This isn't an army group with a large command structure and orders coming from five miles above their heads. This is a small team, extremely specialised, who all have to make decisions."

At that second, Banks came out of his office, carrying a file. He stopped and glanced at the Captains, frowning.

"You're still here?... except... where's Becker?"

* * *

><p>"You need to relax your shoulders," suggested Becker, as he viewed Lilton's posture as the other man stood to fire. The man looked over his shoulder at the interruption. "Sorry." Becker picked up the gun he had been given, with the firm warning that any damage to him or anyone around him would be his own fault, so there was no need to sue; Lester wouldn't be happy if he knew an unchecked person was just being allowed to handle dangerous weapons, but seeing as the man was a military Captain, McKillians didn't see any problem with letting this slide. Becker was too grateful to argue.<p>

Taking up a firm position, legs shoulder-width apart and back straight, Becker aimed his gun and fired the five shots he'd been given. He waited as everyone else finished their go and the green light was displayed to indicate when to collect the targets. Upon unclipping it and replacing it with a new one, Lilton glanced across at the paper the Captain held. He blanched.

"Blimey, you're not bad, are you?" he complimented. Becker smiled and thanked the soldier before looking at the holes himself. There were three at the centre point, arranged in a triangle and two only about an inch away either side, within the first ring. Slightly pleased, Becker strode back up where people were beginning to reload. He put the target down on the 'used pile' and followed suit.

"Wow," commented Jones. "Couldn't give me any tips, could you?" Becker continued reloading for a few seconds, then looked up sharply in mild surprise.

"Oh, you're talking to me! Why? Do you need them?" Jones pulled out a target a couple down. The shot were wayward, with none in the first two rings and only four shots were visible; the fifth must have missed.

"Just got back from holiday, so I haven't been practicing, I admit, but generally I protect the tech guys, so my shooting's gone downhill, not that it was a mountain to begin with. Not a good idea when in the field. Dinosaurs tend not to distinguish between soldiers and support," Jones grinned. "So, you'll give me a hand?" He gave a pleading look and Becker gave a blank one back.

"Sure. I guess."

For the next fifteen minutes, Becker adjusted Jones quite frankly lousy posture and his corrected his method for holding the gun, which meant he could fire the gun without it jerking up so far. The results were miraculous, with at least one shot hitting the bull's eye every time and all of them landing on the target. Becker soon found himself with an audience and was more than a little bewildered; sure, he recognised he was a good shot compared to some, but these were trained soldiers, even if they were technically retired, who used guns daily. They should be used to people being an expert with firearms.

He didn't notice Banks, with the other Captains, arriving and whispering to Lilton.

"What's he doing?"

"Improving Jones' aim. It's incredible!"

"I thought Jones' was a lost cause as far as guns were concerned. I remember him joining. Howard personally had several extra sessions with him and he still couldn't get it right. The wall had to be re-plastered; Lester almost took up the shooting himself he was so angry."

"I know and whether this turnaround lasts, I don't know, but at the moment, he's could hold his own in the team annual shooting contest." Banks raised his eyebrows at this and returned to the scene in front of him. Jones fired five more shots, but the paintwork remained on the wall. On going done and retrieving his target, the private proudly held it up to his friends to display the one bull's eye, two inner ring and two second ring holes. Not National standard, but still, considering this was Jones...

"Pretty impressive, Becker," Barnet commented, surveying Jones previous targets as they dramatically improved. "Half an hour more and you'll have him firing five bull's." Becker swung around at the remark and noticed the others. He coughed and stood back from Jones.

"He makes an ace teacher," put in Jones, reloading, rather excited about the positive attention he was getting for his attempts. He was a whole new experience for him.

"Any other hidden skills, Becker?" Banks said, slightly irritated that he would have to consider to man after all.

Becker remained quiet, not sure how to take all these compliments for another man's work, even if the other man also gave him credit.

Luckily, he was saved by an alarm going off, blaring through the shooting range.

"That would be an... anomaly. Yes?" questioned Derby, eager to take away Becker's limelight.

"No," said Banks, suddenly worried. "That's not the anomaly alarm. That's the intruder alarm!"

* * *

><p><strong>Who's broken in? Review please! <strong>


	8. Chapter 8 : Intruder Alarm

**Hello. Been a manic week, so sorry for the delay, though still within a week. More of Jay, after I realised I'd left him hanging in the lurch, but also more action. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval. However, it's my Birthday tomorrow...**

* * *

><p>"So... I... was just... looking for the stop-clock?" Jay stammered, cursing himself for falling into the age-old trap of making his lie sound like a question. He was trained to lie, for goodness sake; he should be able to manufacture wild claims on the spot and convince the girl the sky was green. But no. She was a civilian and the one thing that held Jay back was his inability to lie to innocent by-standers; even little white lies were hard.<p>

"Riiight," smiled Abby, obviously not believing him. "Wanna try the truth?"

"You're beautiful!" exclaimed Jay, completely out-of-the-blue and about three octaves above his real pitch.

Abby grimaced. "Try again." Jay sighed dramatically, trying desperately to think of an excuse which would be more embarrassing than what he'd just said. He looked down, acting his socks off.

"I'm lost... but I am trying to find the toilet." Abby smiled and Jay looked up sharply. "When you're a plumber, you should be able to find the toilet by putting your ear to the wall. Trust me. _This_ is embarrassing. Some help." He paused. "Please," he added.

Abby grinned, but curbed the smirk that was threatening to surface. The poor man in front of her was obviously suffering from one of those over-inflated male prides and she didn't want to upset it too much in case the man's ego then decided to come out and say hello. She pulled the man gently by the arm and brought him back to the door.

"Turn right, turn left, turn right again and they're the third and fourth doors on the right. I'm sure you don't need me to tell you which one you need to go to." He nodded once and refrained from making eye-contact, but he did mutter his thanks before leaving making sure that he did go to the toilets, if only for appearances.

Once there, he decided that actually he may as well make the most use of his time and opened up his spanner, which he carried at all times, just as he had done earlier.

Hello, operator. How can I help you?"

"Can I have some concrete for my phone, please?"

"Who is it?"

"JY576. Well, at least I can understand what annoyed the person that day."

"What is it? You're not due to call for another half an hour."

"No, I know. I had a few issues and had to retreat, so I thought I'd report early. Not good timing?"

"Not really. I've just had the boss in here. He's livid, because the tracker team Omega phoned in an hour ago, claiming that they had SR 908 in their sights, then ten minutes later, they'd lost him. He's six foot seven with bright blond hair! You'd have thought that Julie would have kept her eye on him, even if it was just for the eye candy. Tell me you haven't been caught, cos if you have..."

"No, no, no. I almost had a run in with SR973. He was walking through the corridors, unattended and with an unauthorised phone in his hand. He's just breached some code or other. Tell Steve that if anything goes wrong from here on out, we have something to pull him in by."

"You did not just call the boss Steve! He hates being considered 'one of the crew' and you know it."

"Yeah, well, he shouldn't have married my sister." Just then, someone else came in, so Jay hung up; Operator would understand. He put his spanner back together and flushed the toilet, for appearances sake.

He was just leaving when the alarm went off, but as Lester had warned him to ignore the alarms, so he knew they'd have it covered; no need to reveal himself.

* * *

><p>"Intruder alarm. Do you think it's Helen?" cried Cutter, as he literally ran into Banks. The Sergeant caught the slightly frantic Professor before he fell, but instead of getting some thanks, which he wasn't really expecting, Banks got shrugged off as Cutter reached around for a gun.<p>

"You're arming him!" exclaimed Derby. "Are you mad?" Banks groaned. He'd forgotten that the Captains were, of course, shadowing his every move, and were only too willing to step in and make needless comments whenever they thought that something was happening which they didn't approve of, which, at this stage, was most things, due to the very unorthodox methods employed by the ARC on most occasions.

"Yeah, but don't worry. He only misses when he fires," he replied, dryly, letting Cutter at the gun. "Come on. Burns?" He spoke into his ear-piece.

"Yessir."

"Can you see the infiltrator on the cameras yet?"

"Nosir. Just checkingsir." There was a pause, filled with the faint sound of tapping and whirring as the men on the CCTV shift sped through all the cameras. "Got himsir. Ground floor. East corridor. Room 5."

"Brilliant. Let's go." And the group raced off down the corridors. Connor and Abby joined them on the way and they didn't stop until they met Jay, coming out the toilet. Abby slowed to a halt and they others did likewise.

"You're working alone, right?"

"Yes," said Jay, trying to sound as baffled as he could. "Why? What's happening?"

"Never mind. Just checking we're not going to arrest a plumber." She launched herself off again and Jay pressed himself to the wall as a dozen people followed her. Seeing that SR973 was with them put his mind at rest; at least, his target wasn't responsible for this.

Upon reaching Room 5, Banks signalled for the men to resume the house breaking positions, standing either side of the door. Becker noted that they were now completely disciplined and focussed, all previous novelties forgotten. Cutter strode up to the door and slammed it opened, aiming his gun at the intruder within, who was cowering in a ball, trying to hide behind the cardboard boxes full of paper that were kept within this particular store-room.

"Who are you?"

"I surrender. Please don't kill me. Please don't kill me. Please don't kill me," the man chanted. Banks frowned in absolute bewilderment; this didn't sound like a man who'd just managed to get past his security or like someone threatening.

"KEVIN!"

At that moment, Hill pushed through, having identified the voice.

"Ben! Told you they were dangerous. Look at them."

Hill growled in pure fury. "YOU BROKE IN! YOU COMPLETE IDIOTIC, SENSELESS, BRAINLESS-AHHH!" Hill let out a cry of frustration. "What are you doing here?"

"I said I'd watch your back, so I followed you here, then you didn't answer your phone, so I came in."

"BROKE IN!"

"Broke in then," admitted Kev.

"Into a highly secure Government facility," stated Lester and everyone turned to look at him as he came strolling up. "We might have to end up employing you. And firing other people." He stared at Banks pointedly at Banks, who smirked back.

"In your dreams."

"Are you going to have to kill me?"

"Why would I want to do that? Make a mess of the carpet. Then I'd have to get in industrial cleaners and someone would have to dispose of the body."

"But surely they do it all the time at MI5?" commented Connor. Lester turned to look at him, tiredly. "Well, people must find things?"

"Yeah. What about that case on the internet? Couple of years back, when they found the yellow UFO."

"The Westline Case. Yeah. See?"

"So, you're planning on killing him then?" asked Hill, suddenly worried.

"What? No!" protested Connor. "I'm just saying..."

"Shut up, Connor," Abby, Cutter and Lester remarked at the same time. There was an awkward silence, then Cutter made up his mind.

"Right, well, we'll need to discuss this. Connor, take him to the holding cells and keep an eye on him."

"Why Connor?" asked Jenny.

""Because..." said Cutter quietly. "...I have a feeling they'll get along like a house on fire, so we know where both of them are." Jenny nodded and stepped aside to let Connor and Kev past. Hill looked away in disgust as Kev looked back at him; Cutter realised that this could be Kev's only friendship ruined... and just because he wanted to check his friend was safe.

"So, what do we do with him?" asked Banks.

"What's the rush?" Lester said. Everyone looked at him. "Come on, you must have realised. For as long as we 'haven't decided', Connor is out of harm's way chatting to a like-minded conspiratist. They'll be discussing all the cover-ups that the Government have apparently planned for hours. Are you going to pull them out of that?"

"But I thought Connor was needed?" asked Becker.

"He is, just sometimes..." Abby trailed off, not wanting to be too dismissive of her flatmate. "If there's an anomaly alert, we'd get him."

"But what about Kev?" asked Hill, having calmed down. "I mean, he's an idiot, but not a spy."

"We'll probably just get to sign the Act and send him on his way," reassured Cutter.

"That all!" exclaimed Derby. "He could be dangerous." Lester and Cutter looked at him in disbelief then turned away. Just as the alarms went off again. "You see! He hasn't come alone; he's part of an organisation!"

"That's not the intruder alarm. That's the anomaly alarm," replied Banks. "Do we take them?" he asked Lester, gesturing to the Captains. Lester glanced at them and raised his eyes.

""Why not? I mean, what could possibly go wrong?"

* * *

><p><strong>Please review; call it a Birthday present. ;-) <strong>


	9. Chapter 9 : Cramped Corridors

**Hello! Thank you so much for all the reviews and Birthday messages I received. Brilliant Birthday presents. =-)**

**Anyway, on with the story. Tried to make this more sinister, but it's mainly a build-up to next time, which will be actionier... I hope. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I - own Primeval. Insert missing word. Answer at end of chapter.**

* * *

><p>"It's got to be somewhere around here," moaned Jenny. "If it isn't, Connor I will impale you on my heel." Connor gulped nervously and subtly moved to be the other side of Abby, under the pretext of getting to his laptop.<p>

"It's not his fault your heel broke off," defended Abby, smiling at the annoyed face of Jenny. "The signal is still around, so it must be here."

"Well, so far none of my men have found anything," put in Banks, equally as annoyed. He'd spent the last hour trying to organise the security while ignoring the Captains' input. Derby only shut up when Lilton told him to so bluntly that Banks thought Derby was silenced out of shock more than actually trying to help. At least Becker had avoided the Sergeant and didn't seem to be up to much. He'd sat on top of the bonnet and simply watched the others. There had been several mutterings that he was putting them off and on one occasion, creeping them out, but as far as Banks was concerned he was there to watch; so far, he was the only Captain who seemed to understand that.

"Keep looking then," ordered Cutter. "Connor's ADD hasn't given us a false alert yet, and I'm pretty sure it's not about to. We just need to..." Cutter was cut off by a yell. The group whipped around to see a soldier running as fast he could, practically tripping over his feet, away from one of the basements.

"Sir, sir, sir!" he panted, addressing the Captain. "There are four dinosaurs. I think it's a mother and three young; they have a proper nest here. We ran into her and she reared."

"Come on. Where are they exactly?" asked Cutter

"The electrics room. Contains all the meters for the building."

"Surely someone would have noticed before. They would have been read regularly," said Jenny, anxiously staring at the steps.

"They were noticed, Ma'am," shuddered the soldier, turning pale.

"Right. So, Carnivores, then. Banks, arm your men," commanded Cutter. "Secure all the exits for the basement."

"But..." started Derby, but realised that everyone was ignoring him and going off to do their jobs. He turned to the other Captains. "Anyone else thinking we need to take action. Someone could be killed the way it's going."

"What's wrong with the way it's going?" complained Becker, from his bonnet.

"They're going in first. The scientists! They aren't soldiers. How are they going to deal with any monsters? They need to surround the creature and destroy it in a precision military exercise."

"Probably better than you would," murmured Becker, returning to watch the scene. Derby didn't hear him, but Becker knew he wouldn't listen if he did.

"How do we get down?" asked Hill, eager to prove that he was worth the liability of his flatmate. "Every way down is blocked."

Derby was silent for a minute, and the Captains felt sure that the plan ended there. Barnet was quietly glad; he felt that Becker had more of a brain than Derby, but unlike Becker, Barnet didn't want to be seen as a coward.

Suddenly, Wrexham smiled and nudged Derby. "I think I've found a way." And he pointed towards the vents.

* * *

><p>"Silence," hushed Cutter. "I think I heard something." Sure enough, a low growling could be heard reverberating through their corridor. They waited a few seconds before the sounds dies, before continuing to creep along the passageway.<p>

"Sounds big, but it must be able to fit along these corridors," guessed Abby. She peered ahead. "Com'on. Must still ahead."

They walked along the corridor, glancing around them frequently, even though they knew the dinosaur couldn't be above them; there was something about the place which felt dark and haunted. Every now and again, Abby swore she could hear creaking from the ceiling and a tapping in the walls. It wasn't dark, but it was dim enough to make it feel sinister.

Suddenly, there was a sickening crunch and Abby felt something under her foot give way. She looked down and the splinters of a cream calf bone, most definitely from a human. Cutter stopped and came back to gaze at it, pondering the end of the poor man it had originally belonged to.

"Came to read the metre," he said, after a while. He put his phone to his ear. "Jenny. I need you to look through the records and find out if any people working for electricity, gas and water company who've disappeared after they've had this place on their lists. I think we've found them."

"Right. I'll get on it," replied Jenny, sadly. She regretted what had happened, of course, but her mind had already trained itself to produce a reasonable story for the families. She stopped it as soon as she realised she was thinking like that and decided to change the subject. "By the way, you haven't seen the Captains, have you? I have Becker, silent as ever, but they others have disappeared and Banks doesn't know where they are either."

"No, they aren't with us. I'll tell you something, though. If they get in the way, I'll personally feed them to the dinosaurs. More trouble than they're worth at the moment."

"Yeah, except Becker. He's still freaking out the soldiers here."

"Trying saying that to Banks." Cutter hung up, realising he was now faced with the new problem of rogue soldiers. And egotistical soldiers, at that.

He strode on, as quietly as he could. Abby and Connor followed him close behind, constantly checking they weren't going to crush any more remnants of any more deceased electricians.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in an even more cramped environment of the vent system, Wrexham was silently swearing at Derby. He admitted it was his suggestion to use these shafts, but trying to fit four well-built men down them was another matter. Thank goodness Becker had refused to come.<p>

Wrexham was starting to take to the quiet man. Not in a friendly way and Wrexham was pretty sure he wouldn't be able to work with the man, but he was beginning to just see where some of Becker's decisions came from. He had common sense, but he put them across that well. It was annoying as normally it led to someone else looking stupid, sometimes Wrexham himself.

No matter. Soon, Wrexham would be free of the man and Wrexham wouldn't be faced with such moral questions.

At the moment, the biggest question was how to go round the corner in the vents. It wasn't made for people to comfortably to turn in and so squeezing tightly through was proving an issue.

"Ow!" yelped Barnet, as his hand got trapped between the wall and Wrexham.

"Keep quiet!" hissed Derby back. "If the others find us here, they'll put us back up top, and complain we're 'in the way'."

"Are we 'in the way'?" Hill asked, beginning to doubt the sensible nature of these actions.

"We'll be considered to be if we don't do any good. It's a case of 'praises if you do well, anger if you don't'" answered Derby.

"So... we've got to hope something goes wrong. We have to hope the scientists get put in danger," clarified Hill, getting very uneasy about the whole thing. Derby recognised the tone and stopped crawling to look at Hill and answer him as if he was a new recruit.

"Look, just think positively. Not mortal danger, I'd never wish that upon anyone, but I feel they are in some form of danger and we'll be able to help. OK?" Hill nodded, nervously. His common sense was telling him to turn back, wondering why he had agreed to this. It was Kev, of course. Hill had to prove himself now and, what's more, if he got the job, it was more likely Kev was safe; not that these seemed like the people to do anything drastic, but there had to be some repercussions.

He groaned as he saw another junction.

* * *

><p>The low rumbling was so close now that Abby could feel it. Cutter took another few steps, then indicated to a room on the left, which had a damaged, yet still swinging door; it was the sort that closed automatically through a spring, in case of a fire. Cutter placed his ear to it and listened for about half a minute.<p>

"Well?" whispered Abby. Cutter instantly shushed her and nodded towards the room in conformation. The creature was in there. Slowly backing away, Cutter gestured for Abby to get to the other side of the door and for Connor to keep the corridor they'd just come up covered. It was a good job they hadn't taken security as the small space would have meant that it was likely shots would bounced and hit people.

Crouching, Cutter pushed open the door as gently as he could. There, in the centre of the medium-sized room was anAucasaurus, surrounded by three young, all nestled in a nest made of clothes from its victims and pieces of rubble. It was bleeding from its right shoulder and Cutter cursed the soldier earlier for not telling him that he'd shot it. The back of the creature was rubbed from where it had been squeezing down the corridors. The stairs would have been impossible for it, so little wonder no-one had noticed it.

"Cutter," whispered Connor and the Professor looked around to see him nodding towards a glow of light seeming to come from what should have been the wall. As it was, it had been smashed through and the globe was hovering, about eight foot from the creature.

Cutter shifted back, knowing he had to draw back and come up with a plan before it went out. However, the creature, and its young, was secure and so there wasn't the panicked rush as normal.

Until, Wrexham suddenly came through the ceiling.

* * *

><p><strong>Answer: don't - so, how many of you got it?<strong>

**Review please.**


	10. Chapter 10 : Abby's Aucasaurus

**Wow! I'm finally back. So sorry for the delay. Mixture of school and UCAS and open days have meant I've been reading more than writing (less tiring). **

**Anyway, lots of action, arguments and an angry Aucasaurus in this chapter. Had to cut it off in the end, so will continue next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval. My dog won't give it to me.**

* * *

><p>Barnet was the first to notice the creaking from the metal, but when he vocalised his concerns, Derby dismissed them as being silly and cowardly.<p>

When Hill became aware of the creaking continuing, having started to listen for it after Barnet's comment, he pulled up and refused to go any further.

"What are you worrying about?" hissed Derby. "We need to get to them before they get into danger."

"We don't know if they _are_ in danger. This could just be a wild and brainless escapade that will put us in the way. We don't know what's going on. Becker was right..."

"You're listening to him! You know what he's like."

"Yes, yes I do. We all do. Quiet and unsociable. But intelligent as well. They have done this before and we should respect their experience and judgement; it's better than ours."

"We're being brought in to improve them. Change them! We can't do that by saying 'well, you know best' every time."

"Quiet, the pair of you!" interrupted Wrexham, placing a hand between the two. "This can wait. Are you coming or not?" He directed the question at Wrexham, who paused, then held his head high as he faced the group.

"No. It's going to get someone killed," he replied, calmly, and so he turned back around (with difficulty) and crawled back to Becker, ready to make some apologies.

* * *

><p>They had assumed they were just above one of the cupboard, Derby being so sure that he knew the way and that they couldn't have been near the dinosaur as they would have been able to hear it.<p>

"It's a dinosaur, for goodness sake," he'd said. "They're not exactly going to be quiet." There was a flaw in that argument, but Barnet still couldn't point it out. It was like when a child said something so logical that, even though you know it's wrong, you can't quite think why.

So as they rounded yet another, they shouldn't have been surprised at the loud crash behind them. Barnet immediately turned around to peer around the corner. The first thing he noticed was the lack of Wrexham, who had been complaining about having a rear-end in his face only moments before. The second was the great hole in the floor that he'd just crawled across. Edging forward, he could hear the commotion below. He peeped over the edge of the broken metal. He pulled back over the instant he saw what was happening.

A huge roar erupted from below.

* * *

><p>Wrexham quickly recovered from the fall, but he didn't realise the danger he was in until there was a whoosh of air over his head. Turning, his eyes widened at the sharp teeth that were approaching him. A pair of nostrils flinched as the Aucasaurus sniffed the invader of her nest, just checking that this wasn't some harmless and ordinary object. The smell of sweat highlighted this intruder that one of the tasty creatures that had provided her young with food... but the last one had been dangerous.<p>

Wrexham stiffened, doing his best rabbit in the headlights impression. The dinosaur leaned in snap at him and that was when it dawned on him. He was going to die at the hands... teeth of a dinosaur. After all those skirmishes around the world, this was to be the end.

Suddenly, a shot rang out through the calm world of the doomed man.

"Wrexham! Get back here." Glancing over, the Captain saw Abby crouching, crying to him urgently, with the Professor standing by her side, aiming his firearm at the creature. Sliding backwards, he narrowly missed being impaled by the now really injured dinosaur lunging towards him, the person it had connected to the pain.

Scrambling to the side in fear, Wrexham abandoned the idea of reaching the door as soon as he felt a pain course up his leg, a sure sign of internal damage. At least there was no blood to create that horrible, warm, sticky feeling.

"Come on!" shouted Abby again, constantly aware of her attracting the attention of the dinosaur.

"Banks is on his way with back-up," reported Connor quietly from behind, closing his phone. "Should be a couple of minutes."

"That's all very well, but what do we do in the meantime? We don't have enough tranquiliser between us to bring down a creature of that size and my gun, unless I'm lucky, will annoy it, not kill. She's going to eat Wrexham," whispered Cutter, glancing back to the younger scientist before quickly returning to the action in front of him. Wrexham was trying to press himself into the wall.

"And that's a problem?" commented Abby, sighing heavily in annoyance, knowing she could never bring herself to do that. "Hang on." Standing up sharply, she skirted around the room on the other side of the room, silently sneaking behind the dinosaur. She knelt down and gently picked up one of the babies, who cried in terror.

The effect was almost instant. The dinosaur forgot its pain and its prey, whirling around the face the new threat. The stench of its breath made Abby wrinkle her nose; it was even more repulsive than some of the smells caused by the menagerie. However, that wasn't the immediate issue. Instead, she held out the baby in front of her, allowing the Aucasaurus to pick up its young by the scruff of its neck.

The distraction meant that Cutter could softly walk forward to move between Wrexham and the dinosaur. The Captain, seeing his opportunity, heaved himself up using the Professor as a prop.

"Remain silent and as still as possible for now."

Suddenly, Wrexham's leg buckled once again and he swayed helplessly, clinging to Cutter for support. The movement brought the attention back of the mother back to the original threat and she viciously swung around, causing Cutter to duck so sharply that Wrexham lost his grip and fell to the ground once more.

"Get back!" shouted Abby, knowing that this would disturb the Aucasaurus more and thus free up Cutter to crouched down to pick up Wrexham, who was creeping nearer and nearer to insanity by the second.

"Come on. Get behind me," murmured Cutter, as he gently pushed Wrexham towards the wall. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Abby struggling to weave between the dinosaur's and although, he knew she was perfectly capable of dealing with the creature, possibly even more qualified than him in dealing with the living monsters, he couldn't help but feel as if he should try to assist her in some way. Unfortunately, that would mean abandoning Wrexham and no matter what danger the ARC team was in, if they didn't protect the public, as Wrexham was now there was no way he could get the job, they weren't fulfilling their primary purpose.

Positioning himself between the dinosaur and the Captain, he took up a steady stance ready to fire the moment one of the lunges got too close to Abby. However, while he had been sorting out himself and Wrexham, Abby had calmed the dinosaur down, how he wasn't sure he'd ever know, and was currently crouching down in a submissive, I-mean-no-harm way.

For a moment, it seemed like even if they didn't get it back through the anomaly, which was looking unlikely because it was already starting to pulse and there was little chance of drawing the mother with young away from the nest, Lester would have another pet to complain about. Indeed, Abby was already touching one of the young gently, although the parent was still eyeing her carefully, but this was just to reciprocate the continual stare of Abby. Not taking his eyes off the scene, he reached behind to Wrexham, feeling for his arm with which to haul him up again.

"What are you doing?" hissed the soldier. "Shoot it."

"It's not doing anything."

The room was quiet, considering there were four dinosaurs in it. Cutter pulled Wrexham towards the door and so the two were able to make another attempt in getting out of the situation. Dragging the Captain up, Cutter pulled an arm around his shoulder, weary of any more falls.

They were almost out when the Aucasaurus roared and reared high above Abby's head, who had to suddenly roll to one side in order to escape the huge feet of the panicking dinosaurs. Cowering in the corner, she noticed a trickle of blood running down the head, getting stuck in some of the wrinkles of the thick skin.

The wound it was coming from was on top of the poor animal's skull; no wonder she had acted so wildly, the fatal wound providing so much pain. Glancing up, Abby tried to see if there was anything above that could have fallen down.

Her own blood ran hot as she saw Derby peering down, a large, yet grim smile on his face. He caught the gaze of the ARC's designated animal-lover, but the small frown on his forehead showed he didn't comprehend the fury in her eyes.

"Abby! Watch out!" The shout from Connor drew her back and she once again was forced to evade the flailing limbs of the distressed beast.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews pretty please.<strong>


	11. Chapter 11 : Dinosaur Desperation

**Hello. Yes, I'm late. Yes, I'm sorry. Also sorry to Lezzles1956; at the moment I'm taking a while to get short chapters up, so longer ones... **

**Anyhow, back to the story. More action, but mixed up a bit. Also, more Becker! Yay! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval. Or American film clichés (not sure who owns them).**

* * *

><p>"You're right. They know what they're doing?" admitted Hill, as he sidled up to Becker, who was still leaning on the SUV where they'd left him earlier. The Captain turned to look at the other in confusion, raising one eyebrow. Hill realised that Becker was eating something and refused to speed up his snack merely for the purpose of replying, so it was half a minute before the Captain responded.<p>

"What's gone wrong?"

"Nothing... yet. That's the point. The more I crawled, the more I thought 'they went in, no hesitation, no arguments – once they'd found the thing – no mapping out a lengthy plan. They _knew_ what they were doing. They _knew_ what could and should happen. All we'll do is get in the way.'"Hill looked down and smiled. "That and Derby was getting annoying."

"You've only just noticed," said Becker and Hill glanced up, expecting a friendly smile in jest, but instead found a distant gaze above a straight and serious face. Hill frowned.

"Never a people person, are you?"

"Never had the need to be." The frown deepened. "Long story." Hill grinned, in what he imagined was an evil way.

"Gotta long time." Becker scoffed at this comment. "You've met my flatmate. Of course I'm going to be spewing out the film clichés. I can even do that one in the proper thick Texas accent. Always wanted to go to America, just to see if they do actually say those sorts of things. Anyway, back to the point..." Becker opened his mouth, but was cut off by Jenny striding up to the pair.

"You're here! Where on Earth have you been? And where are the other three? I've been looking for you lot; even sent a message to Cutter." Becker pulled back a bit, a clear indication that he wasn't going to bite the bullet for the others; luckily, Hill decided to take the fire.

"Well, the thing is..." He was saved by Jenny's phone suddenly blaring out. Becker's eyebrow once again made the ascent of his forehead as he heard the cheap irritating beeps; he'd been expecting Jenny to have one of those really random songs from some band only three people have ever heard of, but are quite good. Unique, but with standards.

His thoughts were interrupted as Jenny snapped her phone shit. Both the fully grown men gulped as they saw her vicious expression.

"That was Connor," she stated. "Wrexham has just fallen onto a dinosaur."

"What!"

"WREXHAM has just FALLEN onto a DINOSAUR! Are you stupid?" Jenny shouted, pressing Hill against the car as she stepped forward. "You lot just can't stand back, can you? This is what got Howard killed. Someone striding in and thinking they know better than us."

"Calm down," soothed Becker.

"Well, that's helpful..." Jenny's phone rang again and she turned from the Captains. Hill looked to Becker.

"Now what?"

"Abby is in the room now," said Jenny. She swung around. "She..." There was nothing but air and the SUV.

* * *

><p>Abby herself was only just coping. Having just ducked a particularly low swipe, she had weaved her way into the corner, but knew she couldn't get any further back. Cutter's attempts to wrestle the attention away from the small woman had failed, even to the extent that Cutter was practically touching her babies before a whoosh of her tail meant he had to retreat. However, the intrepid Professor was currently trying to get around to the front with Abby. He was edging closer and closer, reaching out his hand so it was almost touching Abby's. The two flailed for a moment, before the Aucasaurus noticed what was happening. She, enraged, snapped at the bare hands and Abby, watching for the reaction of the dinosaur, had to withdraw her fingers back, only for that very hand to be trapped under a pipe that had been ripped from the wall.<p>

Cutter, though, was less quick and he felt his skin get damp from the hot breath and pulled back his hand to see his hand had been grazed, almost like a carpet burn, from where she had nipped at the hand. He thrust himself backwards as she blasted him with hot air and swiped with her forearm. The blow landed upon the Professor's head and lay back dazed.

Seeing the danger that Cutter had landed himself in, Abby grew desperate and grabbed out wildly with her other hand, at the monstrous creature. She caught a piece of the skin of the dinosaur and pulled at the heavy fold.

"CONNOR!" she cried, as it reared.

Connor, who had been concentrating on making sure Wrexham didn't have any obviously fatal wounds, interspersed by calling Jenny and Banks, looked up at the sound of his name. He saw his beloved flatmate lying under a dinosaur and his tutor in this world of anomalies sitting, blinking rapidly, as if he had something in his eye.

Throwing caution to the wind, Connor ran forward, but, in his rush, he didn't notice the baby crawling along the ground.

* * *

><p>"Shut up."<p>

"But sir..."

"What? Do you have any more bright ideas?" Banks spun round to face his quaking new second-in-command, Watson, as the taller man stared back with his very wide, blue eyes, both radiating fright behind their glasses. "We haven't been along here before, so it's not like we're going in circles."  
>"No, sir, but that's only because we're travelling in the opposite direction. See, if we turn back..."<p>

"No. Absolutely not. We need to get to the scientists as fast as possible and we're not going to do that by doubling back. We'll press forward."

"But that will..."

"Shut up." Watson managed to shrink back into his body slightly, making it look as if the earth was swallowing him up. He wasn't confrontational by nature, but liked to feel his input wasn't lost. He trailed after his Sergeant.

The group of security walked along a little further before Watson stopped. Again. Banks halted mid-step and turned, sighing. Watson blushed and merely pointed at the door they'd just passed.

"We've passed that before."

"Good. It means we're not travelling further away doesn't it." It wasn't a question, so Watson felt very uncertain about his next observation and tried to pack as much respect into it as possible.

"No, sir." A pause. "Sir?"

"Yes, Watson?"

"This is where we got the initial call."

A scream of frustration echoed down the corridor.

* * *

><p>"CONNOR!" came the cry again, but this time in fear for the recipient. The squealing of the baby as Connor tripped over the small pile of animal immediately took the attention away from his fallen comrades, but faced with a giant creature, with the children nipping at his feet and causing him to lose balance, Connor didn't know what to do. He fell over backwards and landed heavily. Scooting back, his way was impeded by another smaller creature, which snapped at his neck, halting his progress.<p>

Abby felt helpless as she tried to pull her trapped hand out from under the piping, but every time she tugged too hard, her own reflexes prevented her placing herself in so much pain. She glanced across to see Cutter just struggling to his feet. At last, hope.

This emotion was short lived as the dinosaur, oblivious to the new person behind her, swished her tail and knocked the still bewildered scientist for six.

"Wrexham!" she shouted in desperation, glancing at the doorway, but she could see no Captain, so her gaze returned to her flatmate, who was by now bleeding lightly from his arm, the blood being just enough to show through the thin shirt he was wearing that day. Fear for her friend gripped her and so she struck out with her foot.

She connected with a rear leg, but then had to duck out the way as the huge tail went sailing overhead. The mother didn't remove her glare from the young man in front of her.

"Connor!" She covered her eyes, not wanting to see what would happen.

Suddenly, five shots rang out through the room and Abby thanked everything she could. The security team had arrived in time and they should be able to get out of the situation alive; the same wouldn't be able to be said about the creature and Abby made a note to kill the Captains in returned, paying particular attention to Derby.

Slowly raising her head, Abby peered out, blinking as her eyes grew accustomed to be pen after having been squeezed tightly shut. Her vision was filled with the hulk of the body and her ears were possessed by the mewing of the babies, crowding around their Mum.

A large hand heaved up the piping off her hand and Abby pulled it out in relief, not even checking to see who it was, presuming it was security.

"You OK?" came a soothing voice and Abby looked up in shock. Hill smiled gently. "It's OK. Becker killed it."

"Becker?" asked Abby, becoming more surprised; she hadn't pictured Becker as a killer of anything. "Where is he now?" she demanded, stretching up unable to see him. Not waiting for an answer, she stood up and peered over the top of the dead body.

There she saw Becker crouching down, comforting a couple of Aucasaurus babies, next to Connor, holding a third.

* * *

><p><strong>Aftermath next time.<strong>

**Please review. They do encourage me. =-)**


	12. Chapter 12 : Wrecked Wrexham

**The aftermath, featuring a lot of Abby and her attitude. Hooray! Also, has large amounts of Becker being dejected, purely because... well, you think I'd let him have an perfect victory. This chapter got delayed after I struggled with the ending, so please please review as I want to know what you think of it. **

**Furthermore, virtual cake for anyone the stolen line (Lester stole it off me. Promise! ;-) )**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval. And I've no idea how it ended up in my swag bag. *innocent face***

* * *

><p>"You! Stay out my sight," commanded Abby, as Derby drew near her when they were packing up. She banged a heavy box into the back of one the trucks and clipped it into place, then dusted her hands so they wouldn't spoil her clothes as she placed them on her hips. Derby remained unmoved.<p>

"What for?" he cried. "Saving your life."

"You placed it into more danger and, thanks to you, we've had to kill the mother."

"_It_ was a brutish and dangerous beast and should have been put down as a matter of course." Abby stepped forward menacingly, but Banks grabbed her around the waist to prevent any of what Lester would call incidents. Abby glared at the calm Captain for a moment, then shoved at Banks' gripped to return to her packing.

"If that's what all the previous Captains have had to cope with, I'm not surprised you've had problems holding down a leader," Derby commented to Banks, as he watched Abby storm off. Banks turned slightly and held Derby in place with a stare, although Derby missed the hint, purely because he would never have expected the viciousness behind the eyes to come from a Sergeant; a newly recruited private, maybe, but not a Sergeant. "Don't know why you put up with the little..."

"We have a leader," interrupted Banks, coldly. "His name's Cutter. What we lack is a Captain to deal with our security and if you think it's anything more than that, then jog on."

"Jog on?" questioned Derby, very confused.

"Go away and never return," growled Banks. Derby breathed in heavily as if to protest, but Banks beat him. "Abby is an expert. Yes, she's young and feisty and a little head-strong, but guess what? This particular area of research hasn't been around for long enough to have crusty, old, spent-my-whole-life-on-this professors. It has fresh, new, well-this-is-different amateurs, who happen to be brilliant at what they do. If there's problem with that, jog on."

There was a minute of silence between the two men, as they both stared into each others' eyes, but both refused to back down, one for pride and one for justice; he knew he was right.

The tension was eventually broken by Cutter strolling up and, choosing to ignore the show-down that was going on.

"Banks," he stated, as he purposely walked through between the men. "I need a word." Banks grunted softly at the interruption, but quickly followed the Professor, leaving the Captain feeling lik he'd won.

"These Captains..." started Cutter, but Banks cut him off.

"I'm cutting them all loose. We get new ones, start again and this time, don't let them in the field until they've been here long enough to listen to me... and you."

Cutter sighed gently at the anger of the Sergeant. "You're leaving, or have you forgotten? What's more, have you forgotten that these were the only people who applied? And that two of them didn't go through the vents?"

"One of them," broke in Banks. "Hill got so far, then turned back. Had an argument with Derby. Not surprised; I feel like shooting him."

"Shooting who? Hill or Derby?" came a voice in Banks ear and the Sergeant silently swore at the fact he forgot he still had his ear-piece in and on.

"Whichever gets in the way. And if that goes on record, I'll personally break all the locks so anyone can wander in."

"No, no, don't worry. I agree with your comment earlier as well. Amateurs. Good word for them."

"And the other bit?"

"Don't be ridiculous." Banks grinned at the almost insulted tone of his boss, but the smile died as Cutter coughed purposely.

"You're just escaping the facts. We need all four of these Captains back here tomorrow, because, when it comes down to it, we need people who think on their feet."

"Derby hates dinosaurs and Abby doesn't trust him. Do we really need him back?"

"Yes. If we can talk him around, after a few months of good conduct, Abby should forgive him." Banks raised his eyebrow. "I hope," added Cutter.

"Whatever, he has the best CV and the Minister would ask questions if we sent him away this soon. Very distinguished and respected man and if it looked like we were throwing him out because if a first day tiff, we'd be in trouble, as well as having stories going around head-office and the MOD about us. We'd never get another experienced employee again," said Lester.

It was Banks' turn to sigh. "You mean we keep him for the appearance? For now?"

"Yes. But you never know... maybe tomorrow, you'll like him," suggested Cutter, but Banks just did a long side look at him. The three men were silent for a few seconds to absorb the conversation, before Lester broke this.

"By the way, why are there only four returning?"

* * *

><p>"I'm finished!" sobbed Wrexham.<p>

"No, you're not," stated Becker, before being shushed by the other three Captain. "But all he's done is..."

"Shut up Becker," growled Barnet, being uncharacteristically menacing and turning on the other man. "If you want to so heartless, be it elsewhere. In fact, you can go and flirt with that blond woman, if you know what flirting is or is that beyond you?" Hmm?"

"Calm down," said Hill, slotting himself between the pair, although Becker was already taking a step back. "Leave it 'til later."

"Why? Julian's right. Let him go flirt," stated Wrexham. Hill looked helplessly at his new friend, who slightly shook his head before walking away, hands in his pockets. Hill spun round, incensed.

"Becker saved your life."

"No, he saved his job. He didn't come with, didn't want to be involved until, wham! If he didn't do something, they'd say he was a coward. So what did he do? Go in and fire five shots. At a giant monster. And now, I'm crippled and all he says is 'all you've done'!"

""You're not crippled. The doctor said your leg was going to be fine and that given a couple of weeks rest, you should be fine. And as for his comment then, yes, it was misjudged, but come on. You've been with him all day; he's not exactly the most socially aware."

"He's not a hero, Ben. What is up with that man? Tell me that." Hill sighed and rubbed his forehead at the headache that was beginning to annoy him. This whole situation was exploding and the wrong man was being victimised. As far as Hill was concerned, that dinosaur should have bitten both of Wrexham's leg for all the fuss he was causing.

* * *

><p>Becker leant against a wall a little distance off from the main chaos of the SUVs beginning refilled with all the kit, most of which hadn't been used, but which Becker had been assured could be useful on occasion. He let his head fall back and so the Captain was able to gaze at the sky.<p>

It was a habit he'd picked up during his tour of duty; a piece of peace amongst the chaos of war. He'd been unable to be open with his emotions there and it had served him well, but here, all those hard-earned skills suddenly seemed to be holding him back and he didn't know why. He was used to being going to great lengths to appear stoic and sensible the whole time. Why did people here seem so... over-reactive?

He traced a plane's path across the sky, trying to hold back the nagging feeling that he should be feeling triumphant, even if it is slightly marred by the injury of Wrexham ,which he knew logically wasn't his fault at all, but a mixture of terrible luck and bad choices by everyone but him. He watched the plane as it came in to land.

"I've been looking for you," came a voice, so suddenly that Becker nearly jumped, although he remained the same externally. Was he that good at holding in his emotions?

He turned to Abby, who was leaning against his wall, arms folded and a tiny smile gracing her lips as she looked up innocently at the Captain.

"Why?" questioned Becker, automatically, and immediately regretted his brisk response, as if he was slightly annoyed. Abby frowned.

"Well, firstly, 'cos we're just about to leave, so you've got to go home. Secondly, 'cos at the moment, you're the hero of the hour and you should be taking the glory, not skulking over here. What are you doing over here? You're acting like someone has died."

"Listening to Wrexham, you'd think that someone had." There was a pause, as Becker, once again, regretted his words. "Not that he doesn't have reason to complain, of course, what with his leg and..."

"I agree." Becker stared at Abby in surprise; he'd grown up thinking that woman were supposed to be overly compassionate, at least, in his view. "He was helped into the ambulance, complaining as if he would never be able to walk again. OK, so he'll be stuck for a couple of weeks, but really? He's acting like a child, snapping at anyone who dares to blame him, saying he's made a sacrifice for them. As if there was trouble before he 'dropped in'."

"No sympathy, then."

"A bit, I guess. But not really, no. Come on, we need to go." She turned to leave.

"Abby!" cried Becker, as she started to walk off. She twisted so she was walking backwards, so Becker had to follow. "What about us now? I mean, the four remaining Captains."

"Home. De-brief tomorrow, along with the interviews."

"You mean, we stay?"

Abby nodded. "Can't afford to lose you. Sorry! Come on, I'm giving you, Hill and Barnet a lift home; Derby is insisting he goes to get his car at the ARC and besides, they're not trusting him with me yet." Becker smirked. He was beginning to imagine himself here, dinosaurs and all.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are much appreciated. xx<strong>


	13. Chapter 13 : New Day

**I've returned. Sorry for the impromptu break, but seriously, I was out every night for a week, on top of coursework and then, just to insult me, my internet failed. Grrr!**

**Anyway, for all of you still with me (despite everything in my pointless excuses), new chapter. Got so far with this one, then had a brain wave, so possibly mixed results. Next chapters already half written too, by the way. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval. Or any luck, by the looks of things.**

* * *

><p>"That it may be, but…"<p>

"Shutup," hissed Cutter to the Sergeant, as he saw who was approaching. The pair watched as Derby strode past, already as if he owned the place; he briefly caught there gaze before he was led on towards the interview rooms, which, despite being very formal and intermediating, were the only place Lester was willing to let the interviews happen.

"I'll tell you one thing." The professor looked across to Banks, who had one of his more philosophical faces on. "He's getting in over my dead body."

Cutter nodded. "And probably over everyone else's." He sighed. "Come on. We can't be seen to be gossiping. It doesn't suit us." Banks heaved himself off the wall, mumbling about it never having stopped him before. Cutter looked at him until the Sergeant realised and fell silent. "I thought you were meant to be setting an example to your men, respecting authority."

"But I'm not a Sergeant, really, am I? I'm someone who got a promotion because there was no-one else. That's not a promotion, that a temporary measure, and the sooner I pass command over to someone who actually earned it, the happier I'll be," Banks admitted.

"Leaving someone else to be promoted because there was no-one else. Who's your Lance Corporal at the moment? Anyone good?"

"Swann. " Cutter's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "I know, I know, but he is the next experienced man after me and he's not done anything harmful, just..."

"Nothing brilliant, either. Swann." Cutter paused, pondering the man who would most likely in charge of correcting all mistakes by a novice Captain He'd never come across as too confrontational, although he'd made negative comments about Meers' choices the day Howard died, so he obviously had some sense of good and bad ideas. "He'll be OK, so long as you give him a long enough lease at the moment."

"Really? Give them a long enough lease and they'll hang themselves..." Cutter raised his hand to stop the Sergeant's rant.

"Now, you and I both know that's not true. You're always saying your soldiers can make good decisions of their own and I agree. And the fact is, if you leave, there'll be no lease at all for Swann and the new Captain, whichever it is." Cutter sighed. "You need to start looking at the bigger picture; how do you think we got into this mess?"

"Because the MOD can't produce Captains good enough for this?"

"No. It's because this is a new, badly understood area of investigation and no private is ready for it, let alone a Captain, who has to make snap, guesswork decisions. And we forgot that. We just let Ryan lead the security and thought 'that's OK'. But it wasn't. Because we had no back-up. As good as Howard was, he liked to think things through too much, not make field decisions; that's why he refused to lead permanently. And we never thought of a Plan B. So, we have to rely on Plan A."

"Which is get in a new, untrained Captain, who has an experienced Second-in-command, ready to take his place. Haven't even told Swann yet. Dunno what he'll even say."

"Maybe." Cutter glanced down as his watch, not meaning the last part of the conversation to ramble on for so long, but he knew it had to be said. "Come on. Abby should have picked up the other three by now. You'll be needed."

The Professor gave Banks a reassuring thump of the upper arm and left him in the deserted corridor. The Sergeant breathed deeply for a couple of second, before deciding to face the others.

As he left, a figure emerged. Jay bit his lips, concerned about the new turn of events. He'd tried to pick up some information about the event of yesterday through gossip and the like, but he'd discovered why he wasn't able to find anything out online about this place. No-one gossiped, not even amongst themselves.

He thought briefly about calling in to base, but settled on just filling them in on the developments in his lunchtime report. After all, nothing had happened yet and his mark would be under tighter observation than yesterday, just because of the Captains foul-up.

No, best use this time to keep his cover story up. The pipe, which had been burst specifically for him to mend, would have to be repaired before he left if he wasn't to blow his cover. And so far, there was still leaking through Connor's lab roof.

* * *

><p>"Well, today is the interviews, as you were told over the phone last week. However, today will also double up as a debrief. Because someone was hurt, there's triple the paperwork and at least some of it has to be done by you." Lester eyed the four remaining candidates airily; they ranged from Derby's calm and firm stance through to Barnet, who at least had the decency to look like he realised he was in trouble.<p>

"We've got this conference room set up for the paperwork," explained Banks, gesturing towards the four relatively slim heaps arrange for each Captain. "Because you've signed the Act, you were agreeing to be part of all necessary Government Protection Operations, meaning you have to fill in the complete unabridged set, not the eye-witness account sheets, and because you're not on staff, you don't get a simplified version either."

Banks saw Barnet shuffling out the corner of his eye nervously, but managed to hold back the Army leader's natural instinct to correct him; the man was still of a higher rank than him and some respect was needed to be given.

"Right. Well, we'll call you in one-by-one and see where that leads us to, shall we? Preferably not a dead end, I hope, but you never know; this is Britain and if there's one thing we're good at, it creating roads for no good reason." Lester sighed. "Come on, Sergeant, we may as well set up ourselves or whatever it is that's done to make them wait..." Banks rolled his eyes as he watched the retreating back of his boss. He turned to the other Captains. Becker had raised his eyebrow.

"He was joking. We really do have to set up. Mainly because I don't own a leather-bound notebook like _someone_and need paper." Becker's eyebrow went down again, although Banks felt a little bit of resentment; he didn't want to feel like _he_ was being judged. "Any questions?"

"Am I going to be first?" Becker asked. Banks frowned, then shrugged to indicate he didn't know yet. "Where are the closest toilets?"

"Oh, errr... down the corridor, third turning left, past the menagerie, then in the alcove you'll find them. Any other questions?" With none forthcoming, Banks left the committee room. He went a few paces before he heard the door swing open and shut. He glanced round to see Becker following his directions, so thought nothing more of it.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere in the ARC, Abby was trying not to lose her patience with the indignant scientist before her, Although she was pretty sure the man knew and accepted what he'd done wrong, he was giving outrageous excuses as he blatantly tried to wheedle out of the blame. Currently, he was trying to convince her he'd forgotten due to 'more important duties', to which Abby responded:<p>

"Complete, absolute load od stinking, rotten rubbish!" In indsight, she'd admit that she was grasping at words, determined not to embarrass herself by swearing at the 'toe-rag', as she nicknamed the man earlier. "These creatures are the reason we're here and are therefore the most important thing here."

"No, they aren't," scoffed 'Toe-rag'. "We're here for the anomalies. The creatures are merely an irritating hindrance."Abby drew her hand back and was just about to smack him when Connor saved her from the court case she could have landed herself in.

Connor, fiddling on a PDA, halted as soon as he felt the thick tension of the room.

"Something wrong?" he asked nervously, at a loss of what to say when it was clear something was.

"Well... what's your name?" Abby asked the scientist, realising she didn't know it.

"Sam Rogers. She's having a go at me!" he continued, realising Abby would tell Connor his error and wanting to build a defence now.

"He _forgot_to feed the dinosaurs whilst I was out collecting the blasted Captains." Cried Abby thoroughly frustrated.

"Well, you should have done it before you left then. Or after. I don't think the raptor stands there with a stopwatch and tells Lester if you're a second late."

"I was expecting you to be able to carry out a simple task. Just once. Just while I was busy elsewhere..."

"...Doing 'more important things'?" mocked Sam. "So was I! Besides, you are the one employed to look after them. You should have been here."

"But I couldn't." Abby paused in anger, then continued. "Maybe we should just blame the Captains, being the nuisance they are! Interfering with my day. Interfering with everything. Can't even let me do my job anymore." There was silence to this, which caused Abby to puzzle over why; she was more confused when Rogers raised his eyebrows, as if to indicate behind her. To the door.

Then, it dawned on her.

She twisted slowly around to meet Becker's gaze.

* * *

><p><strong>What <strong>**can ****I ****say? ****Becker ****was ****becoming ****far ****too ****settled.**

**Please review, negative or positive. **


	14. Chapter 14 : Paper Problems

**Okie, so a new chapter within 24 hours. Basically to make up for the large gap, plus, as I said, it was half done. **

**Also, a huge thanks for the reviews I've had over the past few chapters, including ArodLoverus2001; really nice to know people are still reading this.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas Primeval. Just in case any French speaker was wondering. (Also, sorry if the French is wrong)**

* * *

><p>"I... sorry, I didn't mean that," apologised Abby, feeling herself go red.<p>

"It's alright," replied Becker, quietly. His mouth smiled, but his eyes didn't. "Wouldn't blame you for being sick of me."

"No!" cried Abby, before lowering her voice. "No, no... no." She scrambled for something to say. "I was just..."

"It's alright," repeated Becker "I'd..." He gestured down the corridor. "Id best be getting back." And before Abby could stop him, he left. Abby closed her eyes, wishing she could replay the last five minutes of her life. She suddenly felt really tired, but knew that was her body trying to create an excuse; she had no reason to be tired.

"Abby..." said Connor, but stopped as he found he had nothing to say in comfort for his guilty flatmate.

* * *

><p>Upon returning to the conference room, Becker picked up his pile of paper and retreated into the corner.<p>

"They've started with Barnet," stated Hill tot h silent Captain, but, receiving no answer, he gave up conversation, confused, he was sure Becker hadn't been this withdrawn earlier.

Becker, for himself, was equally confused. Not at what Abby had said – people were always getting annoyed at his presence – but at the fact it had come from her, from someone of this place. The evening before, he'd thought he'd finally found somewhere he could settled in to well; but now the illusion lay shattered on the menagerie's floor.

He inwardly sighed; nothing new, nothing different. _If_ he got the job, they'd order him to leave in a couple of months.

'_He was never what they were looking for'_

When he didn't get the job, he could go home to a landlord, ready to kick him out the house.

* * *

><p>"So, did you actually question anything that Derby said?" Lester resisted the urge to face-plant on the desk as he looked across to the slightly incensed Banks, who was currently leaning halfway across the little table they were using. Barnet on the other side was staring at the Sergeant as if the other man had just beamed down from Mars and asked the question in Japanese. Lester felt that this was extremely unfair to the Captain and decided to draw his fellow interviewer back to the point.<p>

"I'm sure that will all be covered in the reports he's going to be writing up today," sighed Lester to Banks. He turned back to Barnet. "Let's return to the fact you haven't actually answer the main question I asked five minutes ago, although I can assure you I blame someone else for that delay." Lester shot a side-long glance at the Sergeant.

"Ermm... I can impose discipline and... I have a large range of experience in leading men... people, rather, in difficult situations. And... I understand when people have more experience than me, I should take on-board various opinions."

There was a pause as Lester noted down a few details and Barnet gently perspired as he had the feeling that he hadn't said enough, but, frankly, everything he had said so far had been picked to pieces by Banks; Barnet was slowly disliking the Sergeant more and more and he didn't normally dislike anyone.

"Does that include not thinking for yourself," asked Banks under his breath, still glaring at the opposite man. Barnet's eyes widened a little more. Lester finished writing his sentence.

"Sergeant, do you mind coming outside for a minute?" Banks frowned at him, but got up a left the room. "Won't be long," Lester reassured Barnet.

Once outside, Lester clenched and unclenched his fist a couple of times, before looking pointedly at Banks.

"What?" Lester turned his head slightly so he was glaring on the slant. "What!"

"I cannot perform an interview with you adding insults every other word and ranting all over the place. Soon, we're going to have the Geneva Convention down on us!" Banks went to speak, but stopped as soon as he looked into Lester's eye. Meekly, he nodded. "Now, we go back in, ask a few more questions and do _not_ mention yesterday's actions. We can deal with them later. Understood?" Banks nodded. "Good. Now..."

* * *

><p>Barnet, meanwhile, was having an even more difficult time. Seeing the two men leave the room, he decided to take the opportunity to take a drink from the glass of water provided on the table for him, which he had restrained from doing so up until this point for fear he would go over the top and give away his nervousness by displaying the sort of thirst you normally see in the desert. At least, that's what he'd convinced himself.<p>

It was absolutely _not_ because he was worried about his hand shaking the water everywhere.

He was nervous; he realised as soon as he snapped at Joshua that morning, but this was his first job interview since leaving the army and he worried that if he failed, the Colonel would succeed in recruiting him back.

It was this nervousness that caused his hands to shake and it was his shaking hands that caused him to spill the water all over the desk.

Over Lester's neat hand-written notes.

Gasping, Barnet quickly dashed around to the other side of the desk, not sure of how long he had. Pulling out a white hanky, he wiped the pieces of paper in a desperate bid to dry them before Lester and Banks returned, but to his dismay, all he managed was to smudge the ink, black marks discolouring the white cloth.

He swept his hand across in frustration and in doing so, caught it on Banks metal chair, which fell over with his hand still entangled in it. The cut he received wasn't deep, but not shallow either and the pain was stinging. He bent over to cradle the hurt hand close to his chest.

Then the door opened.

* * *

><p>"Bored yet?" joked Hill, half-heartedly. The silence was starting to wear on his nerves and allowing his mind to wander far, far too freely. It was after he was plagued by an image of James Lester letting him into the interview room, having him arrested for impeding Government business and watching him get led to a dim, dank prison in which he would spend...<p>

Hill sometimes hated his overactive imagination.

"We've only been going for half an hour," scoffed Derby. "If you can't stand the paperwork after this long, I suggest you try a new career path." He sighed. "I know these Governmental organisations. 90% of the job is filling in pointless other forms and the other 10% is filling in the Health and Safety forms allowing you to hold the pen to do so."

"If you're so resentful about it, why are you here?" snapped Hill, annoyed at Derby even being allowed to return and certainly annoyed at the man shooting down the attempted conversation.

Derby stretched up from position, bent over his forms. "I'm here to get a stable job..."

"...with dinosaurs."

"...with a decent and steady wage," Derby corrected.

"Had jobs that weren't, then?" Derby paused and looked at Hill in such a way which implied that, had he worn glasses, he'd be looking over the rims of them. Hill allowed the study to continue for a few seconds, then got tired. "Well?"

"Had few that seemed that way to begin with. Then... there was always a crisis, so to speak. A scandal of some sort. Then, no job. You?"

"Worked in... three places now. One went bankrupt, one the Government shut and the other...wasn't my scene," Hill explained, cleaning his fingernails.

"Who was she?" asked Becker suddenly, without looking up.

"Jennifer," said Hill, so startled he didn't realise what he'd admitted until it left his mouth. He stared at Becker a few seconds before deciding it was worth the risk of humiliation if he was wrong. "Her name?"

Becker grinned widely, but very, very briefly and Hill immediately saw the quiet Captain was mocking him; he regretted asking the question straight away.

"Of course he's never been in love!" exclaimed Derby, harshly. "Just being in..."

"Susie," interrupted Becker, finally looking up from his work. "When I was fifteen."

"So, hardly a man's real relationship," sneered Derby, trying desperately to recover from his earlier insult.

"No," admitted Becker, remaining quiet and returning to his work. Derby squatted over his piece of paper and Hill returned to his work, his head far fuller of curiosity now. However, his manufactured break was over and he knew he must pursue with the paperwork.

Suddenly, the door burst open and Barnet rushed through, grabbing his jacket and then exited just as abruptly. Hill could have sworn he saw a tear in Barnet's eye. Jumping up, Hill went after the other Captain.

"Julian! Julian!" Hill cried after the retreating back. Sensing a movement at his arm, Hill looked around to find Becker standing there, staring down the corridor.

"Think he'll be alright?" he asked.

"Probably. But I think the only way you'll be sure is if you find him online. At least, I don't think we'll see him again here." Becker merely shrugged and Hill turned to look at him more fully. "What?"

"Nothing. Just thinking."

"What?"

"One nuisance gone," said Becker, not realising that the echo of Abby was lost on Hill.

He, therefore, should have expected the fist that flew at his face a second later.

* * *

><p><strong>So, another one down. Plus Becker literally down. Fate has it in for him... oh, and I do. Sorry Becker! -)<strong>

**Please review.**


	15. Chapter 15 : Abby's Orders

**Yep, you can tell its half term; three chapters in one week. Hope you like them all.**

**This chapter contains Becker... lots of Becker and his back story. Just a warning. Oh, and more feisty Abby, because the boys can't keep order. ;-) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own clouds, oceans or Primeval.**

* * *

><p>"Abby..."<p>

"I have to go and see him."

"Why?" Abby swung around to face Connor with a look of annoyance on her face.

"Because he might go into an interview, which is a very stressful situation to begin with, feeling even more stressed because he thinks no-one wants him here. And he's the nicest one of them all."

She turned around a corner and halted with surprise. Banks was holding Captain Hill back from Becker, who was collapse on the floor, with Lester and Derby looking on, one looking bored, like he was watching toddlers' antics, the other with a pleasure expression, as if he was perfectly happy with the situation. Hurrying forward, she decided that a new voice was needed to install some order into the scene.

"WHAT ON EARTH HAPPENED HERE?" she cried, at the top of her voice. The higher register of it carried through the complaining and the chaos of the men and they all turned to look at her. Except Lester.

"Captain Hill decided to punch Becker, for reasons unknown at this stage," replied the civil servant, in a tone which suggested that this sort of thing happened every day. Abby whipped to Hill.

"Barnet was running out, upset, and all he said was..."

"Something stupid," interrupted Becker. Everyone looked at him in, wide-eyed; they weren't expecting a confession. "I'll admit it was something... misplaced."

"Misplaced? How was it misplaced?" exclaimed Hill, wrenching his arm out of Banks' grip, but not advancing upon the fallen soldier. "At what point is..."

"I merely..." interrupted Becker, again, this time heaving himself up too, and Abby narrowed her eyes at him. The Captain seemed pretty desperate not to have anyone else know what he'd said. Time to stop this nonsense.

"Becker. Shut up," ordered Abby, feeling bad for snapping at the man she'd come to apologise to, but realising that men could sometimes make arguments last forever and a day; and people say cat fights are bad. "Hill, what did he say?"

"Abby..." Becker interrupted once more, holding out a hand as if to pacify the fiery young blond and postpone the proceedings.

"No. I want to hear," she stated, broaching no attempt for compromise. Hill darted a look of triumph towards Becker, thinking the man merely wanted to hide his comment.

"He said 'one nuisance gone'." Abby gasped, immediately making the connection, but Hill mistook this for shock and continued. "As if that's all Barnet was. A nuisance. He was..."

"SHUT UP!" shouted Abby all of sudden. Even Lester showed a little surprise at the unexpected outburst and he was still viewing the whole thing with a detached boredom. She bit her lip for a second to calm herself.

This was, of course, taken the wrong way by Derby, who was always eager to add his opinion.

"Well, I think it's clear Becker has no..." He trailed off as Abby looked at him with daggers.

"I said 'shut up'," she growled. She turned sharply to Hill. "You! You don't understand where the comment came from. You!" Turning to Becker. "I want a word with you. And you!" She faced Banks, who took a step back. "Go interview the other one." The blond marched off and Becker paused a second before following her.

Hill looked after in confusion; he was sure he'd had the moral high-ground, but now, from Abby's reaction, there was more to it than he'd thought. He glanced down at his fingers and noted that he hadn't slit them or anything. Derby pushed past him in order to go to interview, so, with one last look down the corridor where Becker had gone, he retired into the conference room, alone.

* * *

><p>"Well?" said Abby, as gently as she could.<p>

"Sorry. I was just thinking." Becker smiled humourlessly. "Normally, my problem is not speaking enough."

"Becker. It's not your fault." Becker looked at Abby incredulously. "OK, maybe a little, but I shouldn't have said what I did say and Hill shouldn't have punched you. I think after yesterday he should have realised that you weren't about to insult someone else like that. However, he's beside the point. What really matters you know that you aren't a nuisance. Any of you." Abby paused as she let her words sink in, then smiled. "You lot are rather over-reactionary, though, aren't you? Especially you."

"We stand by each other..."

"No, that's not what I mean." Abby breathed in and out, thinking of how she could start again. "You... you're always being put out by these comments, as if... they mean something significant about you." Becker dropped his head. "What?"

"I'm not used to the feedback."

"What? But I thought in the Army they always try to give balanced viewpoints. You know. 'This is rubbish', 'you've improved, but could do more.' That sort of thin..." Abby stopped mid-word as she saw Becker shake his head in dismay.

"Normally, yes. But not for me."

"You were that good?" Becker smiled at the misplaced respect the girl had.

"No. Nothing like that." He sighed. "Look, you think the Army is so similar? Differences, but, at the heart, the same. Same values, same discipline, etcetera."

"Judging from the similarities with the soldiers we have here, I'd say that's pretty spot on."

"Well, meet the exception. Special Ops. Recon and disabling heavy-duty arms. I was nearly always on lone assignments, with no contact for weeks, sometimes. That's why I left so early. Started to be recognised. Came out that army and found that, as a Captain, I was expected to lead people. That was a shock."

"You mean, you lack the leadership you need for the jobs you apply for." Abby frowned. "Then, why apply?"

"What else is there? It's the only thing I'm qualified to a decent extent for. And I need the increased wages from being able to apply for these higher positions. But... you're right. I'm useless at the only thing I can do." Becker slid down the wall and placed his head in his hands.

Abby stood there for several seconds, unsure how to react; this was more emotion than the man had showed over the whole of the past 24 hours. In the end, though, she decided to do the one thing she knew would at least allow a reprieve. Humour.

"Don't worry. Connor isn't very good at some, well, most of the things he's hired to do and still everyone regards him as a genius." It was bad humour, even Abby would admit that, but it gained a small smile from the Captain, although whether it was with her or at her, she'd never know.

"Thanks. I'm reassured." Abby smiled and decided to stop while she was winning.

"Come on. We'd best get you back to the conference room, before people start to talk."

"There are dinosaurs to investigate and people still have time to 'talk'. How?"

Abby mock frowned. "Dinosaurs we may deal with, but that won't stopping people talking instead of doing work."

* * *

><p>When Becker got back to the conference room, Hill refused to look up and so, reluctantly, he retreated back into his corner and picked up another piece of paper; this one didn't seem to make any sense at all and at first, Becker wondered whether it was even English. However, when he looked at it closer, he could make out some hazy instructions.<p>

Hill coughed and Becker glanced up, positive that it wasn't a real cough, but the sort used when someone needed to get someone else's attention. But Hill remained bent over his work and didn't look up himself, so Becker resumed his task.

Thirty seconds later, Hill coughed again, although this time it was smothered slightly, as if he changed his mind half way through. Becker glanced up again, but didn't let it distract him for as long this time.

Twenty seconds later, Hill cleared his throat.

"What?" Becker asked, without looking up at all. He continued his writing, but could feel Hill gazing at him.

"Just coughing," the other man assured him. Becker smiled knowingly. "Really, that's all it was." Becker nodded slightly. "What?" Hill now sounded a little annoyed, but in a way where it was clear he knew Becker was right to not believe him and Hill was being childish. A bit. A tiny tiny little bit.

"What?" mimicked Becker, louder than before and this time looking up to look at Hill. The two men stared one another done for a couple of seconds.

"I was just..." "Thought you wanted..." The two men started to talk across each other, but abruptly stopped once they realised. There was another thirty seconds of silence, but even Becker, socially skills rusty as they were, was aware there wasn't the same tension as there had been.

Hill began to talk again, slowly, as if he wanted to avoid talking across each other; he was wary about the two ending up prime candidates for a rom-com, which was something he wished to avoid at all costs.

"I was wondering... just thinking... know how to answer the question 7.126 on sheet L52. It's just at the moment, all I have is 'Cutter praised us, but Wrexham complained like a toddler'." Becker smirked. "Cut out the 'like a toddler' but, huh?"

"Well, as much I think that is one of the more accurate statements that I can think of, I feel it may lack..."

"Fluffiness?"

"I was thinking diplomacy, but yes, fluffiness covers it." Becker stood up and came over to view Hill's work. Hill leaned back to allow the other Captain to read.

Within five minutes, the pair were discussing the report, about phrases suitable and unsuitable and correct language appropriate for any ladies or Government officials to read.

They were still at it when the door opened, but neither looked up until a voice spoke.

"You realise that homework should be done individually," said Lester, causing the Captains to spin round. "Come on, Captain Hill. You're next."

"Where's Derby?" queried Becker, not feeling very positive about spending time with Derby alone.

"He'll be along in a minute, but at the moment, he's in the sick-bay."

"What? How come?" asked Hill. That was two Captains who hadn't come out of the interviews unscathed. Lester looked at the Captain up and down before replying.

"Let's just say, he and Rex are about to go on honeymoon."

* * *

><p><strong>Revenge of the Rex! Coming next time.<strong>

**In the meantime, please review. xx**


	16. Chapter 16 : Chirping Sounds

**I return! I am so so so so sorry about taking so long to update, but my life has been more than a little hectic, to the point where I've not had a day to myself in the past weeks. Thanks go to Beth Becker for firstly messaging me about the story and then being understanding about why it wasn't done soon.**

**Anyway, here I have a new chapter, with lots of lovely Rex ;-) Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval or the Monty Python quote (guess which!) or Rex or a helicopter or a limo.**

* * *

><p>"This one should be easy," murmured Banks to Lester as the two men strode down the corridor a little way ahead of the disgruntled Captain, who was obviously unhappy about being ordered by Abby, a younger female. This was an issue which arose with many new soldiers that Banks hired, but normally one look from Banks was enough to still any protests until Abby could properly prove herself, which she did at just about every anomaly. Unfortunately, Banks felt Derby was still sulking from the previous day's... entertain he'd heard one of the security team call it. Thank goodness Rex was with Abby...<p>

"Ever heard not to..." started Lester, replying to Banks comment, but Derby quickly broke his sentence.

"Abby sorted out the argument, right?" Lester raised his eyebrows at being interrupted by the normally disciplined Sergeant, but soon recovered, a sign that he'd grown used to the sudden musings of others.

"Actually, I thought it was a doppelganger robot," he replied drily. "Of course it was Abby!"

"But she was meant to be with Rex all day today. Because of his 'ordeal'," pressed Banks.

"Lester sighed and stopped to face Banks.

"So? I daresay she left him with someone. She can't go ten feet from him without knowing the little blighter will be alright. I should know. The times when I have to check on him during a mission. And as for that night..." There was a silence as both men reflected upon the chaos of 'that night'.

"Problem?" demanded Derby, impatiently. Banks thought, then shook his head and continued, but his mind wasn't at rest. Abby looked flustered as she arrived at the argument, before the main dispute had been explained. Plus her reaction to what Becker had said... And she was head-strong and often acted on impulse when in that sort of mood.

But Lester was right. She wouldn't have left Rex alone.

* * *

><p>She hadn't. She'd left Rex in the hands of a scientist who was closest to her when she needed to be going. She hadn't put a lot of thought into it, which was a shame, as the closest scientist to her at the time was the same one who had forgotten to feed the dinosaurs their breakfast earlier.<p>

The ensuing argument to that episode had left them both in a bad mood, although Abby had soon submerged this under her sense of guilt.

The scientist, however, was not distracted by the goings-on in the rest of the ARC and was busy clanging metal bowls and ladles about in the menagerie, attempting to correct his wrong from earlier so one of three things could happen. Firstly Abby would forgive him. Secondly, Abby would restart the argument, but upon pointing out that she's left the creatures to him at the drop of a hat, she'd forgive him to halt that embarrassing argument. Thirdly, Abby would restart the argument, not halt it when he brought up her leaving them, but hey! At least he'd have more of a leg to stand on.

Rogers hoped it was the first situation, as he had lots of more important things to be dealing with than just an irate Abby.

He slammed the dish of oozing plant matter down in front of him and saw something out the corner of his eye fly up. Starting, Rogers grabbed at a sharp knife, kept for the carnivores' meals, and whirled around.

Rex sat on top of the bread box on the central table, where Rogers had place it to be out of the way. He was eyeing the scientist in innocent curiosity.

"Oh, for goodness' sake," sighed Rogers. "I've got enough on my plate without you getting in my way." Putting down the knife, he stepped forward to capture the dinosaur and place him somewhere safer.

Rex, on the other hand, had other ideas and immediately fluttered up as his would-be captor approached. Circling the room twice, he perched himself on the top of a cupboard.

Rogers, only 5 foot 8, looked at the still cheery looking Rex with a disparaging glare and sighed as he picked up a chair.

"Come on, you. Down!" he ordered to no avail. Clambering up, Rex took to the air once more as a hand reached out to fail to snatch him. Rogers growled in frustration as his quarry flew across to the opposite corner, sitting upon a wall cupboard situated above the counter which Rogers had been using as a work top.

Rogers gave Rex a calculating look in thought and assessed his position as best he could; he was not generally a tactician, but needs must. Any attempt to move his chair across would merely frighten Rex into the air again. He could climb onto the counter fairly easily and quickly, but before he could grab Rex from the side, the little dinosaur would be able to fly off straight.

Unless the door blocked him.

Rogers' initial reaction was to dismiss this idea as pure stupidity, but the more he thought about it, the more it seemed like the only option. After all, Rex might not even fly out through the door if he did evade the scientist and the chances of that happening weren't that large.

Stepping forward, Rogers stared at Rex, as if he could freeze him into position. Rex flicked his tail, but didn't otherwise move. Rogers hurried the last steps and flung the door open, catching it just before the door slammed against the counter edge, scaring Rex. Edging around the door, Rogers slid onto the counter, all the time not moving his eyes from Rex. He knelt up and reached out and Rex flew up once more and headed towards the door, but the gap between the door and the ceiling was too small and Rex struggled as he tried to paw through.

Rogers leaned out to the wriggling creature and, pulling him by the end of his body, secured Rex in a firm hold. Rex squirmed and chirped, but Rogers held on.

Unfortunately for Rogers, the next problem arose from his position. With both hands needed to keep Rex under control, he needed to get from a kneeling stance on the counter top to the ground without letting go, without simply falling off onto the cold hard floor below and without hands.

Rogers momentarily closed his eyes, willing himself to wake up. Only 10 o'clock and already his day was gearing up to be a nightmare and unprecedented disaster. He opened his eyes and glanced down. Not high, but an awkward distance. And soon Abby would be back and he hadn't fed the creatures yet and he'd annoyed Rex and he looked like an idiot.

Wiggling around, Rogers managed to slip into a side saddle kneeling position. He pulled one leg from under him and as he jolted to one side, Rex slipped through one hand. Luckily, by gripping with the other, he held on and pulled the dinosaur back to his chest.

"Stay still, you," he hissed. He pulled his other leg around.

The thump as he righted himself was too much for Rex, who renewed his plea for freedom. Slipping through the hand again, he opened up one wing and flapped to give him extra push away from Rogers. Rogers tried to keep hold, but followed the dinosaur's escape path too far. Stretching, Rogers, with one leg still partly trapped under him, crashed to the floor, catching his head on the edge of the central table.

The last thing he saw before his world blackened was Rex flying out the doorway.

* * *

><p>"So, you don't trust us?" stated Banks as Derby rolled his eyes at the Sergeant's comment. The whole interview so far Banks had been imitating a dog with a bone, gnawing at yesterday's debacle. The soldier had brought the subject up 7 times in as many minutes. Even Lester was clearly getting irritated with the Sergeant's attitude, sending several warning looks across to his fellow interviewer.<p>

"Yes," answered Derby. "And right now you can almost see why." Banks breathed in deeply, obviously ready to let off an avalanche of comments about the Captain and pompous, ignorant fools. Fortunately for all involved, Lester cut off the Sergeant before he could even begin.

"Sergeant. A word outside. Again," he added, knowing how the idea of the Sergeant often being insubordinate would mar his pride in front of Derby.

The two men left the room and Derby glared after them.

* * *

><p>"<em>What<em> do you think you're playing at? We're interviewers, not the Spanish Inquisition."

"Nobody expects the Spanish Inquisition, while he was definitely expecting this. I mean..."

"SHUT UP! I do not want that man bringing in the Geneva Convention to protect him; he is an influential in certain circles I do not want to have to fight. Now, you go back in there with me and we do a proper interview with that man and actually find out more about him than when we started."

"Fine," grumbled Banks and pushed his way back into the room. Lester groaned trying to suppress the desire to strangle his Sergeant; they were, after all, meant to be on the same side. He wandered in after the Sergeant.

"Right, now, Captain Derby. Let's start with the question you were attempting to answer before." Lester glared across to Banks, who ignored the pointed look and leant forward.

"So, how have you proved you can communicate with other areas?" asked Banks, overly action the words.

"Chirp."

The sound reverberated around the room. No-one's lips had moved. The silence reigned for a few seconds before Lester broke it.

"I don't suppose that was one of you two?"

"Chirp."

"Didn't think so." The three men immediately pulled back their chairs to stand. The movement alarmed Rex, who flew up to the ceiling and circled the room, ducking and weaving between imaginary objects in the air.

"You stupid beast!" shouted Derby. "Get down and out of here before I shoot you!"

"Ooh, that's brilliant, isn't it?" cried Banks, sarcastically. "When attempting to negotiate with a reptile, at least try to do it well!"

"Sir, will you kindly silence your Sergeant!" Derby growled to Lester. Lester looked across to him.

"Never mind that. Catch him."

Derby rolled his eyes and returned to the sight of Rex, chirping at his watchers.

"Right. Don't say I didn't warn you," he snarled.

"_What?_" hissed Banks, turning to look at Derby incredulously.

Incredulous until he saw the gun being pulled out.

* * *

><p><strong>Please please review. It would be really encouraging to know people are still reading.<strong>

**Next chapter may be delayed, but I should have it done within the next week roughly.**

**xx**


	17. Chapter 17 : Don't Shoot!

**A little over a week, but it's here. Not a long intro, as I just want to post this now. **

**Lots of action, Jay and Rex. Next chapter started, so should be soon; that one should involved more Becker but in the meantime, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval, real or fake. Let's face it, if I had the ability to travel back in time, up-dates wouldn't take so long.**

* * *

><p>"Captain, might I suggest you <em>put the gun down<em>," hissed Lester, gritting his teeth at the thought of having to deal with a very sticky situation; he'd never had to wash a Coelurosauravus' blood from his clothes before, but somehow he couldn't imagine it being an easy task.

"You don't like the little vermin either. I've seen the way you look at..."

"Please stop there," Lester interrupted. "I'd rather not sound like your lover with wandering eyes." Derby harrumphed, then took aim.

"Stop! You can't shoot him!" cried Banks. Derby ignored him completely. "Abby will shoot you!" Derby dropped his gun and looked sideways at the Sergeant and shook his head slightly.

"You think that I'm going to let that... creature roam freely and cause havoc just because some jumped up blond takes a fancy to it. Get a grip."

"She happens to be an expert. Unbelievable as it sounds," stated Lester, his sarcasm getting the better of him; he suddenly ducked a Rex flew overhead.

"It is unbelievable. And so is that dinosaur," argued Derby, who turned with Rex and trained his gun upon the creature. He clicked off the safety.

"No!" cried Banks, shoving the other man just as the trigger was pulled. The shot narrowly missed Rex, but the force at such close range was too much even for the wall and it ricocheted on the hard, concrete surface, leaving a dent of broken paint. The three men fell to the floor and the bullet came whizzing back until it finally wedged itself in the opposite wall.

Rex screamed in shock and renewed his efforts of flying around and around the ceiling.

"You blithering idiot. You made me miss."

"You're insane if you ever thought you were going to hit," shouted Banks, climbing back onto his feet with stubborn effort. Being around Derby was tiring enough.

"I happen to be the best shot in the country. Got a medal to prove it."

"Then why are you here?" asked Banks. "Why come for this job? Why not go for one that included plenty of shooting where your skills may actually be needed, because they are not needed here. We need strategists, people who can capture these creatures, not kill them."

"That's it. That's the truth! You didn't even want me to turn up today. You, sir, have been bias against me ever since we began..." Derby stood up to face the Sergeant, the men's faces only an inch apart.

"No. Only since you threatened to kill Rex the first time. We've had leaders who shoot first. They don't work!"

Derby opened his mouth to reply, but Lester cut the pair off.

"Will you two stop it! Rex is flying everywhere and that gooey white mess was not on my notes a minute ago, so I'm already annoyed. Don't make me angry." Banks stared at the civil servant in disbelief, never having experienced such a tirade from the man before. Derby, however, was ignorant of the miracle which had just taken place and used the distraction to reach for his fallen gun.

As soon as Banks saw what the Captain was doing, he tackled the man, so they both fell to the floor and wrestled for the possession of the gun. It was an even fight, neither being able to hold the other man's arms down long enough to gain victory.

The gun changed hands a couple of times before another shot rang out.

* * *

><p>"Hello, op..."<p>

"Shut up and put me through to the boss, _now_," hissed Jay into his spanner. "I just..."

"No," answered the operator indignantly. "Give the code phrase."

"You have to be joking if you think that I'm going to say it so that you soft lot in the office can have a cheap laugh. I can think of no other reason for your choice of phrase."

"You _know_ why I have to demand the code phrase, Jay..."

"See," interrupted Jay. "You know who I am so there's no need to demand stupid quotes."

There was a pause as Jay could almost hear the cogs in the operator's head turning. He could predict the kind of response he was going to get; it was going to be some show of authority which required very little wit.

"You realise I'm well within my rights to send in an A9 hit patrol to you. Using this line without code phrase, I can imagine that going down really well in an inquiry; stubborn refusal due to pride."

"Yes, and I can imagine the nature of the code phrase and letting my name slip on an unchecked call also being welcome."

There was a silence as the pair contemplated the stalemate they'd got themselves into.

"I think..." started the operator, before she halted mid-sentence. In the quiet, Jay could just hear muffled voices having a conversation just out of range of the phone's receiver. A minute later, a third voice came through.

"Hello, operator. How can I help you?"

"Steve, you have to be kidding! There's no wa..."

"I think you have the wrong line, sir," came the response in a steady, measured way, indicating that there'd be no relaxation of procedure. Jay sucked in a deep breath.

"Can I have a pink unicorn for my princess please," he said through gritted teeth.

"Thank you, Jay. I'll have words with the guys in communication security; I believe they come up with these things. Now, report."

"There are a few men from the Lynax report in the car park."

"WHAT?"

"I didn't believe my eyes at first either. Saw Jimmy Paolinie and thought I was just having an overactive imagination, mashed by heating system components, but then I saw his brother and then Bobby Chown and Max Gibson..."

"Max Gibson is there? What on Earth is he doing there? I thought he was part of the Brenkins Ring."

"He was, Steve, but I think he bailed; we've almost cleared them all up now. I think we saw Max and got the wrong circle. Because he was involved in the couriering, we thought SR973 was associated with the..."

There was a squeak of a door and Jay turned sharply. Cutter was standing in the doorway, arms folded and an expression of annoyance on his face.

"I would have thought that as a plumber you would have realised that these pipes carry conversations in this closet to my lab," the Professor said.

* * *

><p>Lester was otherwise stationary as he looked down at the hole the rebound of the shot had made in the loose fabric of his trouser leg. He then looked at the two other men, who were staring at him in turn.<p>

Lester shook the crease out the leg. Someone would be getting the bill. He heard another distressed chirp as Rex flew by, more agitated, although now he wasn't going around in circles. In fact, he was heading towards straight for the light.

"Look out!" cried the civil servant. Banks, used to having to obey sudden commands without question, dropped to the ground and rolled under a table by instinct.

Derby, on the other hand, was more used to giving orders than following them. He traced Lester's gaze upwards, just in time to see Rex fly into the glass light. He lowered his head in time to protect his eyes, but he was unprotected from the raindrops of glass which fell from the ceiling, showering the Captain and forming little puddles into which the Captain fell in sheer surprise and pain. Rex followed his descent and landed upon the chest of Derby.

There was silence for a few seconds as the last little tinkles died away. Banks slowly emerged from beneath his table and peered around.

"It's OK," said Lester to the Sergeant. "I think all the glass has fallen now, though I will have to get someone to replace the bulb. Remind me to write a memo."

Banks stared at the civil servant. "You want a memo to write a memo?" Lester shot a glare at Banks and Banks smiled, before he turned to the prone figure which lay in front of him. "Rex?" he whispered. "Rex, buddy, are you OK?"

"Never mind the wretched reptile," grumbled Derby, as quietly as Banks had ever heard him. "What about me?"

"You're not as rare."

"And Rex is?"

"Extinct." Banks heard a sigh from the Captain and grinned. He stood up to survey the mess. Lester came up beside him, dusted off his suit and treading on the broken glass.

"Just out of interest, two gunshots and no security."

"I told them that if they heard gunfire it was probably me shooting Derby," stated Banks. Lester gave them a look. "What? I never thought they'd take me seriously."

At that moment, a rather dazed Rex stirred and soon stood and shook his little body crawling up his crash mat.

He reached the Captain's face and started to investigate his mouth.

"Look," whispered Banks to Lester with a smile. "He's trying to kiss him."

"Ruddy loving couples," moaned Lester. "Ought to be banned."

Derby simply groaned.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for all the reviews and people putting me on alerts. It means a lot.<strong>

**However, please keep reviewing. xx**


	18. Chapter 18 : Jay's Message

**Hello again. Another chapter, with Jay finally getting dealt with (sort of). This is more of a build-up to next chapter (which **_**will**_** be mainly Becker, promise!). Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval. I simply own a brain, which I guess is mine.**

* * *

><p>"Please allow me to explain..."<p>

"I will. In front of Lester, security and a judge," threatened Cutter, his arms folded. Jay was breathing heavily as he tried to look for an escape route. Or at least, an opportunity to waste time until Steve came with back-up. Then it would be alright. Steve would sort this out.

Later. Right now, he was faced with two choices; truth or lie. He opted to try for the second.

"I... I was just phoning the wife..."

"And she's not allowed to say your name on the phone." Jay's eyes widened. "Yes, I heard everything clearly. Seems your voice hits the natural frequency of the pipes. Only as a plumber, you should surely be aware of this." Cutter unfolded his arms and took out his phone to dial the security number. "Hello, it's Cutter. Can you send a squad to Level 3, North corridor, room 2? I've found an infiltrator. Quick as you can." Shutting his phone, Cutter resumed his imposing stance, glaring at Jay, who was becoming distinctly uncomfortable.

"Look, you have no idea what trouble we're in..." started Jay, trying the truth option.

"I know _exactly_ how much trouble you're in," interrupted Cutter.

"No... no, that's not what I meant. There's a gang trying to get in here..." Jay faded away as Cutter just continued to stare at his disbelievingly. The frustrated fake plumber ran his hand through his hair as he struggled with how he could present this in a plausible way.

"What are you doing here?" asked Cutter, feeling that the pause had gone on long enough for Jay to need a little bit of prompting and a reminder of the situation he was in.

"I was sent after someone." Cutter frowned. "No, seriously, I was..."

Jay was cut off by the arrival of Lilton with a squad behind him. Cutter unfolded his arms and turned, the soldiers parting to allow him through, as they crouched down, guns aimed steadily on Jay.

"Wait! This whole place is surrounded. And the people doing it are dangerous."

Cutter stopped and turned to face Jay. He took about ten seconds to search the expression presented to him for any sign of lying. Jay kept his gaze the whole time and evidently something about him made Cutter heed the possibility of the implausible warning, because he then said:

"Lilton. Take him to the detention room, then double the guard and check the perimeter. Set everyone on amber alert. I'm going to talk to Banks."

Lilton looked across from his gun. "You're believing him?" There was no surprise in his voice, Lilton never have mastered reading the professor, but just a genuine question.

"You don't infiltrate a Government facility, get an unexpectedly caught and then start making ridiculous lies that would be found out in under an hour, while you're still arrested and under observation, which..." he spoke to Jay, "...you will be for the entire duration of your stay here. And I mean CCTV observation, not just the man in the room with you before you start knocking them out."

"Something's up, you mean," answered Lilton, once Cutter had finished. Cutter nodded, and Lilton responded likewise, before turning back to Jay. He motioned for one of the others to hand-cuff the perpetrator.

* * *

><p>"Well, I think so far you've done pretty well, all things considered," admitted Banks. Hill sat opposite with his hands on the table, a small smile on his face. "Certainly, you show more sense than many in this adventure." The unspoken message was clear. "What do you think, sir?"<p>

"I suppose so," said the civil servant, not looking up. There was a silence as Banks waited for Lester to add something, but, with no comment forthcoming, he gave up.

"Right, well..." Just then the door opened, which saved Banks from admitting he didn't know what to do next. All three men looked around as Cutter popped his head around the door.

"Sergeant, Lester. There's a situation," reported Cutter.

"Then give Connor a damp cloth to clean it up with," answered Lester, placing down his pen. "Not that? Oh well, there goes the hope of a simple problem. Do excuse us, Hill." Lester stood and left the room. Banks chucked down his pen.

"One of these days we'll get through an interview without disruption."

"What is it?" asked Lester curtly, as soon as Banks had joined the pair in the corridor.

"The plumber was some form of spy. I've just caught him making phone calls concerning operations here."

"But he passed the security checks. Clean bill," said banks urgently; he remembered having to fit it in at short notice and the relief that it didn't take long.

"Well, now he's in the detention room, talking about this place being surrounded by a gang."

"And you believed him?" asked Lester.

"I placed the security on amber alert, yes. We can't ignore the allegations and whatever is going on warrants some sense of emergency. We need..."

"Lester," called Jenny marching up to the trio with a phone in her hand. "I've just received a call from who insist on speaking with 'the person who runs this place'. I presume they want you rather than Cutter, because of the officious voice."

Lester sighed and grabbed the phone off Jenny, wandering further down the corridor to answer it, leaving Cutter, Jenny and Banks.

"That man was clean," muttered Banks. Cutter looked across at the annoyed Sergeant.

"Quite possibly. I don't think this person is free-lance and, what's more, I think there's some sort of authority at work behind this. Enough to alter any records."

"What's going on?" Jenny glanced between the pair, a confused expression on her face.

"We have a spy in the building, warning us that we are in danger."

"A spy..." Jenny was silent in deep thought.

"What?" asked Cutter.

"I thought I recognised the tone of the man on the other end of Lester's call. They do have a bureaucratic, 'we-are-better-than-you tone."

"Who do?" asked Banks, but he was interrupted by Lester's return with a furious expression on his face.

"I have just been on the phone to MI5. One of their agents at work here has suddenly fallen off call after warning the ARC could be in danger."

"MI5! What on Earth do they want here?" cried Banks.

"Not us." Everyone looked at Cutter. "The plumber said he was sent after someone, as in, they are after someone who they feel is a threat."

"I thought we'd run everyone through a scan and background check after Leek. We even had to fill in those awful psychology forms to see if we were deranged," reminded Lester. "I remember it well, because have of our scientists failed, but on closer examination turned out just to be... 'eccentric' I believe the Doctor said."

"We've all been done, but I can tell you haven't been..." replied Banks.

"The Captains."

There was a pause as the statement of suspicion sunk in and the seeds of doubt began sprouting. Lester eventually broke the silence with a cold, accusing tone.

"Didn't you check them before they came here?"

"Of course, I did!" snapped Banks. "But I didn't bother to send them through the whole physco-analysis process. There was no point; they didn't have a clue what we were doing here, so why would it loosen a screw." Lester huffed, but before Banks said something he would regret, Cutter saved him.

"MI5 are following this person, but that doesn't mean that anything would show up on official records yet. They haven't been caught yet and MI5 would want them to get in here."

"Why?" asked Jenny.

"To catch them in the act." Lester went about three shades of red brighter, but Cutter continued. "Look, you can shout at them later. The fact of the matter is this place is very likely to be surrounded and we have four suspects left."

"Four? Wrexham is gone and if you feel like you don't need to count him, why count Barnet?" asked Barnet, genuinely puzzled; this whole situation was becoming a little too complex for his liking. Cutter drew in a deep breath and realised he needed to simplify the situation.

"This place is surrounded, right?" Banks nodded. "But they need to get in still to get in. For that, they need someone on the inside. Not Wrexham."

"So, why Barnet?" enquired Lester.

"Who watched him leave the site?" There was silence. "No-one. No. He ran off in tears and no-one dared follow. It could have been part of the plan." Banks immediately scowled at the possibility they'd been fooled so blatantly and tugged out his phone.

"One way to check." He dialled Jameson, who was in charge of CCTV that day. "Can you review the CCTV from earlier, please? I want to know exactly where Barnet ran off to and where he is now." He shut the phone. "He'll be found in a couple of minutes if he dared do this. Now, what about the others?"

"Put them back in the committee room Becker is in now. Remember we will have to work with one of them soon, so it may be best not to insult them too much," suggested Lester. "Banks sort out the security, Jenny, grab the Captains, Cutter, inform Connor and Abby, then... think of something to do; I'm sure you will. I'm going to have a long and interesting conversation with MI5..."

He was interrupted as Becker suddenly came rushing towards him, only to halt in front of the group.

"I've just caught three people who fell out the ventilation system."

* * *

><p><strong>Review please. <strong>

**xx**


	19. Chapter 19 : Surprise punch

**Hello. Fans of Becker, rejoice! This is the chapter you've all been waiting for (me included). **

**Hoping I'll have more time and better health to update over the next couple of weeks. Fingers crossed. ;-) In the meantime, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval. However, only 8 sleeps to see of this will change!**

* * *

><p>Becker signed his name upon the dotted line and sighed. He was now about three quarters the way through the initial pile he'd been given, though he was wary of the tendency among some institutions to suddenly find another pile of papers as soon as you finish the first. However, as a visitor, he was also aware that they could not keep him here indefinitely.<p>

Picking up the next paper from the stack, he started reading through it with lazy interest. Really, he knew he was doing these papers in order to keep his mind from wandering to the dilemma that faced him when... if! He must start thinking more positively. The dilemma that faced him if he didn't get the job. He'd either have to try to take out a loan, which would be hard to do as he could show no way of how he could pay it back, or he could move house, probably out of London and away from most job opportunities within the Government or Military.

Clicking his pen sharply in his ear brought his mind back on task. He realised that he'd skimmed the last two lines and taken in nothing of the instructions. He clicked his pen twice again, then placed the nib upon the white paper to start writing almost exactly what he'd put on the previous sheet; it was, after all, the same question but worded differently.

Clunk!

Looking up sharply toward the source of the loud noise, Becker frowned at the ceiling, which refused to betray any obvious reason for the sound. Becker shook his head slightly, put it down to some echo of the heating or ventilation system and returned to his laborious work.

Creak, clunk, creak!

Becker stared up again, but this time put his pen down and stood up. He immediately saw the uselessness of this action; it wasn't as if getting that two foot closer to the ceiling would force it to give any more explanation. Nevertheless, it made him feel better to know he was alert and...

"Shhh..."

The faint hiss of a voice sent a pulse through Becker. _There was someone in the vents system._ He held his breath as he listened for more faint conversations. He was soon rewarded.

"It's not my fault. I've met a weak join. I'm not sure it will be able to hold us."

"Don't be stupid. This is a Government facility in use. They're not going to let their vents go out of order. I have it on good information that the bloke in charge is a fussy old so-and-so and that if the room was half a degree out from what it should be, he'd throw a fit."

A third person, Becker was sure. This was serious. There were three people in the shaft above him. The rational, normal part of his brain, which was the majority of it, said that he should go and inform Banks or, failing that, the general guard. Unfortunately, there was a small smidge of wildness within his head which caused his lust for excitement and adventure. It was this tiny part which reminded Becker that he was after a job which was his last hope of happiness and that he wouldn't get it by running to the guard.

"By good information, do you mean that Captain? You know I don't trust him."

Becker's blood ran cold. He knew that the only Captains in the ARC were his group; one of them was betraying everybody here. As soon as the ARC realised this, which they undoubtedly would very soon, he'd be a suspect.

Right, so no informing the security yet. He must prove he is committed to bringing these people down and nothing to do with any plot first.

Creak!

"I'm telling you, this won't h..."

There was a sudden crack and the ceiling suddenly came down, showering Becker with plaster. A square metal shaft dangled helplessly in mid-air, angled at 45 degrees to the horizontal. Three men tumbled down, obviously unable to grip to the steel.

The first man fell so close to Becker that the startled Captain fell back onto instinct and immediately punched the other man where he lay on the ground. He crumpled flat, out cold. The other two men looked at their friend then at Becker, who moved his gaze upwards to meet them.

One had a large tattoo, which was uncovered by a dirty navy vest and baggy jeans. He had close cropped hair and looked a brute, with thick muscles. The other was much slimmer, with glasses and a dusty striped shirt. He too had a close crop of hair, but his didn't suit him as much.

"Who are you?" demanded Becker, feeling, for once, he had the right to take charge.

"Who's asking?" growled the tattooed man.

"You shouldn't have replied," hissed the slim man. "They'll now have your voice print, no doubt on the CCTV..." The three men looked to the camera, which hung limply on the wall, smashed. Becker grinned inwardly. The soldiers watching this would soon come running.

Little did he know that Lilton had taken the team watching the footage to aid Cutter.

He turned back to the duo.

"Well, it seems that you'll soon be out-numbered. Care to surrender now or are you going to be difficult?"

The thin man instantly made his decision and rapidly grabbed a piece of debris. Becker ducked and looked desperately around. He stood between them and the exit.

'Tattoo' soon caught up in the thought process of his mate and charged at the seemingly defenceless Captain. Becker responded by feinting at the last second, leaving a leg to trip up the brute. Falling head first into a pile of plaster caused 'Tattoo' to unleash a horrendous roar, as he struggled to stand again.

Meanwhile, 'Slim' took his chance and again attacked Becker with a piece of wood. Slamming down the weapon, he narrowly missed the Captain, who leapt to one side. However, 'Slim' was a competent fighter, more so, Becker felt, than 'Tattoo'; he turned around in a flash, swinging the baton out to strike Becker a blow on the side of his head.

Dazed, Becker lashed out a wild punch. He felt it come into contact with a soft surface, but then his arm was grabbed and twisted and his face pushed against the wall.

"Jimmy, you got your knife," said 'Slim', glancing over his shoulder to check Jimmy was still conscious after his fall.

"We gonna kill him then, Dan?" asked Jimmy the brute. "Probably just as well. I don't think I like his sort. Far too clean and respectful looking if you ask me. Doesn't do proper work. Paper pusher, by the look of all these forms."

"Well, he's seen too much of us for my liking," replied Dan. "Just give me the knife."

Becker heard some rustling, then felt a point press against his back.

"Nothing too personal, you understand," whispered Dan in Becker's ear, menacingly. "Just... cleaning up a little."

Becker saw his last chance. He wrenched his arm free, consequently hitting Dan in a place that no man should ever be hit. Becker denied him any sympathy though, as he thrust a fist as the man's glasses, smashing them. Dan fell to the ground, unconscious.

Becker had no time to celebrate, though. Jimmy rammed his closed hand into the Captain's stomach and Becker felt the sickening crack of ribs snapping. The pain made his eyes cloud over, but his mind was still sharp. He grabbed down at one of the brute's legs, attempting to unbalance him.

Jimmy pulled back his fist and instinctively jerked his knee up into Becker's face at the feel of the other man's hold on his thigh. Becker was yanked away from his grin, but blood started to trickle down his chin from his lip and his eyes were unfocussed.

Both men stood breathing heavily for a second, before Jimmy leapt at the Captain once more. This time, Becker was in no mood for simple toying tactics. He seized the man by the shoulders, so Jimmy's head was under his armpit, the force of the attack hurling both back several feet. Becker's head struck the wall and he fell limp.

Jimmy, on the other hand, had rammed his own head into the wall more firmly. Becker vaguely noted the sagging of the other man and let go of him, so that Jimmy too lay insentient among the rubble. Becker slid down the wall and clutched at his bruised head. He stayed in this position for a couple of minutes before his brain finally caught up and twigged what was wrong.

No-one had come. The CCTV of the room was down and there'd been a huge noise, but no-one had noticed and thought to investigate.

Lester said they needed a new Captain. Becker was starting to agree, when before he was sure Banks could handle it.

Scrambling up, Becker looked around for something to tie the men to. The closest thing to rope he could find was the wires that were in the ceiling and that were conveniently trapped in the rubble. Securing the men, he ran off to find Banks.

* * *

><p>"He's telling the truth then. There are people trying to get in," responded Lester to Becker announcement. The civil servant sighed. "Right, Becker. I need you to get in that room and stay there with the other Captains. Hill's already in there."<p>

"Why? I can help," exclaimed Becker. There was an awkward silence, during which Cutter excused himself silently to go and find Abby and Connor and Jenny blushed. "You know it was one of us that betrayed you. I overheard one of the men talking about that." Becker ran his hand through his hair. "It wasn't me," he eventually cried, knowing how futile such a comment was in the face of suspicion.

"No doubt it wasn't," said Lester, diplomatically. "But unless the man responsible is stupid enough to wave a flag saying 'it was me!' in bold, size 72 font, please excuse me to not trust any of you." Lester sighed again at the hurt face of Becker. "Look, if it's any consolation, I don't believe you to be behind this. You're just too... odd. No offence, but I can't see gangs of thugs liking you."

Becker's face fell even further, in spite of the fact he'd essentially been cleared of any accusations. Being odd was something which had cost his many a job now and he wasn't even sure how he was odd anyway.

"Look, Captain," broke in Banks and Becker realised that this was the first acknowledgement of his rank from the Sergeant. "Don't let on to the others. One of them is betraying us and if he knows we are onto him, he may harm someone."

Becker nodded once to show his understanding and entered the interview room. The others started to disperse to complete their individual missions.

Becker re-emerged five seconds later.

"Banks!" he shouted after the retreating Sergeant. "I thought you said Hill was in here?"

"He is. Interrupted his interview."

"He's gone."

* * *

><p><strong>Dun Dun Duuuunnnnn... (I've always wanted to do one of those)<strong>

**Please review =-)**


	20. Chapter 20 : Plumber's Problems

**Hope everyone had a nice Christmas. =-) **

**Back to the story. More action, some Becker, no cheese (well, not the food stuff anyway). Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval. And I've banned myself from the Cheddar for the night.**

* * *

><p>"Anybody else want to despair and surrender the ARC now?" said Lester, as he looked into the panel of the wall that had been removed; being a building which had to have been built on demand, some of the walls to rooms deemed less important were hollow. It was at times like this that Lester wished he had not been so compromising with the architect.<p>

"Lester, I suggest you get onto MI5 right now. We need to know _exactly _who it is they were watching."

"Why can't we just ask Jay?" asked Jenny, rolling her eyes, her mind leaping to the fact that once more men were making this more complicated than it should be. Unfortunately, her pride was short-lived.

"Because I know the red tape which binds the Government up. He won't be authorised to disclose that kind of information unless it's an emergency," answered Banks, peering with a critical eye over the damage done to the wall.

"I don't know whether you've notice, Sergeant," put in Lester, "but I think this is an emergency."

"Sorry, let me clarify. A situation that has been had up in front of an independent panel who have deemed that this is an emergency and that Jay may disclose the information to a person who has been security cleared, ie. that they've been CRBed, had their full family tree investigated and been followed for the last five years."

"I hazard a guess that you're probably right. I'll get onto MI5 immediately; after all, they're still waiting for an up-date of Jay."

Lester straightened and walked swiftly out of the room, his dignity preventing him from breaking into a panicked jog, which would not only cause alarm, but also endangering his suit from becoming extra-dirty. Banks continued to peer at the hole, crouching next to Becker. After a minute, Jenny spoke up.

"What's wrong?" Banks looked around at her. "You've been staring at that hole like it'll disappear if you turn your back; that won't happen until _I_ have brought in some builders, you realise."

"The hole," said Becker, "has been made from this side. So we can presume Hill hasn't been kidnapped but left of his own free-will. Therefore, all we have to do is work out where he would go."

At that moment, Barnet was marched in by Lilton and presented in front of the Sergeant. He looked pale and was shivering slightly, although that may be down to the fact he was in nothing more than a T-shirt.

Lilton saluted. "He was heading straight home and we've just checked his phone: no calls."

"Wh...what's going on? I know I ran out, but I thought that I'd signed everything I needed to security wise and I don't think my opinion on yesterday was that sought after and..." Banks silenced the jabbering man with a wave of his hand and a grimace.

"No, no, it's nothing you've done wrong we think. The ARC is surrounded. Don't suppose you know much about where Hill would suddenly want to run off to, do you?" Banks gestured towards the hole in the wall and Barnet's eyes widened a little further.

"Can't think. Where's that flatmate of his?"

"At their home; he was released yesterday evening, mainly 'cos he's so full of conspiracies that no-one would believe him if he starts telling the truth. Good shout though. Lilton, bring in Ben. Now, anywhere else?"

Barnet thought for a few seconds, more relaxed now it was obvious he wasn't the main suspect.

"Anyone else know who he is? I mean, that's he's up to no good."

"No, can't think of anyone," answered Banks.

"Apart from the plumber," put in Becker. Banks looked at him. "He's here to listen through walls and doors, hence he realised we were closing in on him, so he'll know about the plumber."

Banks immediately pulled out his phone. Barnet sidled closer to Becker and started to whisper.

"Is this serious?" Becker nodded. "We should help." Becker looked at Barnet, but if he was surprised by the comment, he didn't show it; Barnet was, at the end of the day, a Captain, so it makes sense that he should have some bravery and an awareness of his duties.

Becker nodded, but before he had time to reply, Banks turned back to them.

"The guards' phone just rang out."

* * *

><p>The first hint that something wrong was when he heard a fine intake of breath from behind him. His training instantly kicked in and grabbed the nearest chair without checking the danger and swung it around.<p>

The man behind him deflected blow.

And so it was that Jay Yates, code number 576, came face-to-face with Security Risk 973, one Captain Ben Hill.

Jay lashed out with a high kick, but Hill caught his foot in a vice-like grip and twisted, so Jay over balanced. He reached out with his hands to soften the landing he performed on the table in the interview room. Using this extra force, Jay pushed out with his foot again, this time connecting with Hill's chest.

Thrown back by the blow, Hill staggered backwards, leaving Jay enough time to right himself. The two men once more face done another.

"Surrender," demanded Jay, staring Hill purposely into his opponent's eyes.

Hill smirked. "So you can lock me? Let's face it, you've had enough time to collect evidence against me." Jay frowned. "You really think I didn't spot you. I've dealt with espionage before, when on duty. You all have the same air."

Hill rushed at Jay. Jay tried to feint to the left, but Hill saw the trick coming and caught Jay in the stomach with one hand, which he used to swing himself around to hold Jay in a hugging grip. Jay shunted his elbow back into the larger man and subsequently the men disengaged again.

"I didn't realise that you MI5 people were so reluctant to fight like men." Jay didn't react to the comment, which obviously riled Hill more. He moved towards Jay, who backed up a little.

A tinkle of a phone rang out from one of the soldiers lying unconscious on the floor. Both men halted until the phone stopped. Hill lunged at the spy, who this time ducked and dived between the other man's legs, causing him to be off balance for a few seconds. Jay took this advantage with both hands, yanking at one of the Captain's legs, which sent to soldier tumbling to the ground with crash.

Jay jumped upon Hill, attempting to pin down the other man down, but Hill was still the highly trained soldier, while Jay was more basic recon. He was soon rolled onto his back and Hill scrabbled to get a hold upon his opponent. Jay, in a desperate bid to get out from under the larger man, kicked at the air a few times, before, at last, making contact with Hill's thigh, providing enough force to jolt the Hill off. It wasn't enough to lose the Captain though, who renewed his attack with fury. Jay quickly became away that he was losing the battle, as his chest started struggling to breathe enough with the weight pressing down on him.

Suddenly, Hill fell from Jay and the spy coughed a number of times.

"Sorry for the delay," came a voice with absolutely no sympathy at all. Jay took a few deep breathes in before heaving himself into a sitting position. He glanced across and saw Becker and Barnet securing Hill to the table leg, while Banks stared down at the spy. "Now, how about you tell us who we need to look out for so we can arrest them?"

"It's confidential!" exclaimed Jay.

"And it's an emergency. One that you lot at MI5 have hardly been key in preventing. If those men get in here, then those dinosaurs are going to be used as weapons, you can count on it. So, talk!"

"My back-up will be here in a minute. They'll take care with any trespassers," insisted Jay, holding onto his training. "The leader has the authority has the authority to request you get the information after..."

"Look, mate. I don't care..."

"Sergeant," came another voice, which made the pair looked around. "Trust me, I've dealt with red tape. He won't tell you. It's part of the qualifications of being a spy."

"And another qualification is that of not being caught. He didn't manage that very well." Becker rolled his eyes at the outrage in Banks' tone. "Don't you roll your eyes at me! I'm still the com..."

"No, listen to him," interrupted Barnet. "We need to improve security and capture these thugs. Becker's right; we're wasting our time on him." He gestured towards Jay.

"What makes you so sure Becker's right?" scoffed the Sergeant.

Barnet shrugged. "He's right about everything else so far. Come on, Captain, let's get down to the inner entrance. My guess is that's where they'll be."

"I agree. Let's go."

The two Captains rushed out of the room, leaving Banks standing in the middle, feeling gormless. A faint smirk sound came from Jenny, who'd followed and the Sergeant looked around at her.

"I'd follow them if I were you. Before they show you up." Banks opened his mouthed, but Jenny cut him off. "I'll take care of these two. Go!" Banks needed no more persuading and legged it down the corridor after the others.

* * *

><p><strong>GoodBad?**


	21. Chapter 21 : Different Welcomes

**Okie, so we're nearing the end, possibly with three-ish chapters to go. I think. And that means more Becker, more action, fewer dinosaurs... hang on. (Yeah that will be rectified soon hopefully). And now a serious bit.**

_**WARNING: I realise I placed this story under the K+ rating. Unfortunately, it grew and started containing a few fight scenes etc., so as of the next chapter, I'm placing it under a T rating, so there's the warning; I don't wish to mislead anyone.**_

**Also, exam season has started, so expect more erratic up-dates. Sorry! End of serious bit. Phew! In the meantime, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Primeval. Not even Rex.**

* * *

><p>"Ready?"<p>

"No." There was a pause filled with the sound of clothes rustling and a zip being drawn open, followed by the unmistakeable clicking of a gun's magazine.

"No point in that. If you pull that out, they'll shoot before you a chance to use it." The second man ignored the first, who fidgeted with impatience. "Will you hurry up? They're starting to look at us funny."

"Funnily. You're meant to have degrees to be doing what we are, so you can presume that grammar matters here," breathed the second man; he was a short, Asian man, but with the unmissable accent of someone who was born and raised in down town London. His sensible hair cut and black suit hinted nothing at the contents of his case. His taller friend also worse a sensible blue suit, with long brown hair tied in a pony-tail down his back. His blue eyes shifted constantly as they assessed everything within view without his head shifting.

"Come on," he urged.

"Ready," murmured the other man.

"Right let's go." The two men marched stiffly up to the second barrier, having breached the first through the use of the forged papers which would once more be put into use now. By now, Ponytail knew, at least nine other men should be heading over to a window that Hill had said could easily be forced, having climbed to wall of the outer compound.

First, however, came the challenge of getting in themselves, their papers having to hold up to a more vigorous inspection than a quick conversation through a car window.

They arrived at the checkpoint that was the last line of the ARC's security. A bored soldier looked up at the two men and frowned.

"Pass, please," he demanded, holding out his hand. Ponytail coughed politely.

"We're here to see Mr James Lester. We're to be given temporary passes, I believe. Here's our letter." The soldier took the letter, adding a little tug to show his disbelief at the story. "Your friends at the gate cleared us and said you'd provide us with directions."

The soldier glance at the rota under the desk and his frown increased. "Mathews and Carter. If they were that obliging, I'd be surprised."

"I paraphrased, naturally," said Ponytail, quickly. He'd swore internally; he'd hoped that he could con the soldier into thinking that the gate guards had been helpful, to persuade this one. Typical that they were impolite as a matter of course, not just to them.

The soldier studiously read the letter, slowly. Every second that passed Ponytail could feel his companion tense up a little more.

When two minutes had passed, in full, Ponytail was just on the verge of speaking, sure that the letter must be finished, when Jones approached the desk at a mid-sprint.

"News just in. We're under attack!"

"What?" cried the guard. Ponytail's companion flinched, but thankfully remained fairly calm.

"Yep. Turns out the plumber was working for MI5 and Hill was working for a gang. We are to refuse admission to anyone suspicious." The guard looked pointedly at the two men opposite the desk.

"Well, looks like I've already got two." Jones swung around in surprise, as if he hadn't noticed the two men before. "An entire letter from Lester with no disguised insults and four 'grateful's. For IT work? I don't think so."

Ponytail decided on one last ditch attempt. "You need your IT systems sorting. I heard they were breaking down."

"So do all computer systems! You're fishing, mate," replied the guard, spitting the 't' and reaching for his gun. "Besides, we have a Connor. We wouldn't need you."

Ponytail felt rather than saw the movement of his companion. The reason he felt it was that his companion pull out his gun from his pocket, but it only got halfway, the movement minimal. No, it was the sound of four shots being fired by the two soldiers, trained to react to intruders quickly, that dominated Ponytail's attention.

He turned his head, but found his friend no longer stood there, but was laid on the floor, motionless. He then drew his gaze to his chest, which felt like there was a wind howling through it. He felt cold and tired.

So tired. He closed his eyes to sleep and was soon granted it.

* * *

><p>Becker upped his pace as he sprinted down the corridor and heard the bangs. It was of course at this point he realised he was unarmed, but also realised he couldn't turn back now, but could only hope there was some firearms kept at the desk.<p>

Barnet kept pace behind him, panting loudly. Becker ignored it, knowing he had set a fairly good pace.

He grabbed the corner to swing himself round and then pulled himself back onto it as the scene made him stop suddenly. Barnet ricocheted into him, but Becker held firm and he could hear a whisper curse from the Captain behind him. Looking down at Ponytail and his companion, then up at the two soldiers, who were just placing their guns back into their holsters, Becker tried to speak, but found he was out of breath to do so. It therefore fell to Barnet to make the enquiries.

"What happened?"

Jones, who glanced round at the pair of Captains before turning back to the scene, shrugged.

"Well," he began, but was broken off by the arrival of the man who was, still, his commanding officer. Banks bit back his first comments as he took in the two men's faces; they were slightly pale and wide-eyed, but maintained a form of seriousness.

"Who pulled first?" the Sergeant demanded. The guard, a man named Turnhill, pointed at the Asian man, who, on closer inspection, could be seen to be grasping a gun in his hand. "Good. The men at the gate on alert I presume."

"No, sir," answered Jones. Banks glared at him, though not so harshly as to scare the man who had, after all, just prevented intruders entering, performing his duties well. "I was on my way there to tell them and Turnhill."

"And it didn't occurred to you to just phone them," snapped Becker.

Banks looked at him sternly. "Easy on him. You might be used to it, but we don't shoot civilians often here. As it happens, it's protocol to not use the phones during a high alert. There's too high a possibility of them being hacked."

"Hacked?" exclaimed Barnet in surprise.

"You've not met Helen Cutter. That woman would do anything to gain access, I think, and can certainly provide some interesting new problems when she wants to. Come on, you two..." Banks addressed the two men. "Stay here. You're doing well here. You two..." he addressed the Captains. "We need to reinforce..."

Banks was broken by the entry of a man running into the back of him. Banks turned in anger, ready to unleash a full frontal assault on the man who had run into him so abruptly, but he stopped as soon as he saw who was standing in front of him.

"Jimmy! What on Earth happened to...?" Connor entered the small space, looking as bad as Jameson. Both had a trickle of blood running down their face and Jimmy was holding his arm in a protected way, obviously hiding a break, or at least a fracture. "What's happened now?"

"They kinda..." Connor broke off to take a breath before continuing. "They breach the East wall. About nine of them. Bit of a fight going on."

"Let's go!" ordered Becker.

"Hang on!" cried Banks. "Never heard of getting a report first? Connor, if you please..."

"We only met them by accident, 'cos Cutter thought it would be a good idea to do a perimeter search and we..."

"Details, please!" demanded Becker, exasperated by what he saw a blatant waste of time.

"We're losing," stated Jameson, much more use to giving brief reports.

"Right. Jameson, go to the medics. Connor, sound the alarm, then go to the gate and tell them what's happening. Captains..."

"We go?" asked Becker, impatiently.

Banks grinned. "We go."

"Good." And Becker started to run off.

"Becker!" shouted Banks after him.

Becker let out a heavy sigh and returned to the Sergeant, but this time, he'd had enough. This whole operation so far stank of red tape and he knew what red tape could do to a defence system.

"Look!" he yelled at Banks, who was notably taller yet somehow suddenly felt very small. "I've had enough. This place is under-attack and what's more, they have insider information. This is no time for bureaucratic pleasantries or trying to care for our enemies' opinions or trying to make reports after sound good, because let me inform you, if it goes wrong, it won't sound better because we did it in a pleasing manner. The result matters and it's about time you lot accepted that and stopped adding needless irritations. People could die, so will you kindly stop faffing and DO SOMETHING!"

There was a pause of silence as Banks drew in a breath. Connor and Jameson held theirs as they watched to see what the fiery, no-nonsense Sergeant would do in the face of this tirade.

Banks spoke. "East wall is that way," he states, pointing the opposite way to where Becker was heading. There was another pause ad Becker gulped.

"Oh," he said. "Thanks." He started running down the corridor, the correct way this time.

"Becker!" shouted banks after him again. Becker stopped and turned to face the Sergeant again.

"Yes?" replied the Captain, more timidly.

"Welcome to the team," said the Sergeant.

Becker smiled and then continued on his way as fast as he could.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and comment. New Year's resolution to reply to all who do so. Let's see how long that will last. ;-)<strong>


	22. Chapter 22 : Chaotic Confusion

**Hello once more. Finally I have a new chapter. Also, the rating's changed, as announced, and this chapter involves a lot of action and fighting. Hopefully, I've done alright; no idea about how good I am at action like this, so please review. Anyway, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval. *Sigh***

When Cutter finally found Abby and Connor, he'd already heard reports of security heading down to the interrogation room they'd left Jay in, but he largely ignored the babble of that particular skirmish, it not being his mission. However, Abby and Connor had also heard that something was happening, so Cutter didn't exactly have to find them, but rather they ran straight into him.

"What's going on?" demanded Abby, looking a little flustered. Connor halted abruptly behind him. "The security have suddenly started running around like mad and there are rumours that the plumber is attacking us." Cutter rolled his eyes; he was always amazed at how the truth could be distorted by simply being past on, leaving life one big Chinese whispers game.

"No. Jay was a spy and it seems we're under attack from the people he was spying on. Oh, and don't trust Hill. Come on," explained the professor as fast as he could before turning in the direction he'd come from.

"What?" cried Abby, who dutifully tagged along. "What can we do? Where are we going? Surely we should head back to the ADD?"

"No, Lester will have that covered fine and all the security know not to leave that on its own." Cutter suddenly darted around a corner and Abby and Connor took a few second to catch up with him again. "What I'm worried about is the security concentrating on the main gates; they're quite right, they are our weak points, but I have a nagging feeling we should check the perimeter elsewhere."

"You think they're after our technology?" asked Connor.

Cutter stopped and Abby and Connor both collided with him in a snooker ball affect. "No... they needed Hill on the inside, but I think he was the one researching our field of research, to see if there's anything they want."

"But..." said Abby thoughtfully. "Apart from technology we have that's no use to anyone else, all we've shown him is..." There was a pause as Abby let the rest of the unfinished sentence sink in. There could only be one thing that the attackers wanted, that they knew about.

Cutter swung around to face the pair and took a deep breath in.

"Abby, go and secure the animals. Lock down that section if you can. Connor, with me. We'll try to find where they're making their breach."

"But what are you going to do if you do come across them? Fight them?"

"Yes."

"I meant that as a joke. There are two of you," Abby pointed out. Cutter looked around wildly, before his eyes rested upon three soldiers talking in a corner.

"You lot!" he shouted at them. They didn't look around. "Jameson and co.!" This time there was a response as they saw the professor. "You busy?" There was a general negative murmur. "Right then..." Cutter turned back to Abby, "... make that five of us. Should be enough. Just wish..." Cutter trailed off.

"That we had Stephen?" guessed Abby. "Don't worry, you'll do him proud." And with a quick reassuring smile, she ran off to the menagerie, ready to defend her creatures against anyone else who wanted to use or harm them.

"You through?" whispered Chris through the small hole that they had managed to cut in the ARC's fences.

"Yeah," came a response.

"Right get through those dinosaurs. We'll distract, but you'd better bring those beasties back here. We might be able to use them to give us an edge."

"Sure." And there was a rustling as two men ran off.

"Come on, Jenna, you next." A petite woman squeezed through the group and slipped easily through the opening. She stood up upon getting through and surveyed the area. It didn't look special, just a basic tarmac alley round between a building and its protective fence. Jenna snickered; not that protective though.

She was soon joined by eight others, one other woman, called Kate, and seven men, all varying in heights and disguises. The tallest of them, Chris came forward.

"Any signs of Hill?" he enquired, while putting his gloves on casually.

"None. You think he's been caught?"

"Oh, I'd say there's a distinct possibility of that." A strange Scottish voice startled the group, who, as one, turned to face a rugged blond man, pointing a gun. A couple turned, but found their escape blocked by two thick-set soldiers, both aiming guns expertly, advancing. "You're trespassing on Government property. Please surrender now."

Chris looked around at the two groups of men and smirked, catching the eye of the man, Greg, closest to the two soldiers.

"Make us," he smiled. At that moment, Greg hopped up on one foot and lashed out at one of the soldiers, who, caught off-guard by the nature of the movement, fired blindly, hitting the wall and ricocheting through the shrubs on the other side of the fence. He then landed on the ground with a thump, out cold.

Greg's celebration of the move was short lived, though, as the second soldier also fired, hitting the brute's shoulder, sending him to the floor. On the other side, chaos broke Chris led the rest of his gang into the startled professor's way.

Meanwhile, Abby also found herself severely out-numbered. She'd arrived at the menagerie just in time to find two men picking the lock to the enclosure of the Einiosaurus, a creature not harmful enough to be worth the effort for Leek to take the beast, being a fairly passive herbivore, but armed two sharp horns and its own simple bulk, it was certainly capable of causing damage if let loose.

So, she had to stop them.

Unfortunately, upon her arrival, one of the men turned around and saw her.

"Hey, Billy! They've finally sent one of their ferocious guards."

Billy looked up from his work and smiled in a way that gave Abby the creeps; his lips disappeared amidst his thin, pale face, framed with black hair. In fact, he was thin and gangly in general, his hands being too long for his hands.

"So it seems Clarkey," he said, so gently Abby was almost lulled by the voice. "I say, my dear, why don't you just sit in that corner and be very _very_ quiet. It's that or I break your neck."

"How about 'No' and you sit there while I get security."

"Oh, dear," he groaned melodramatically. "Such a waste of a pretty face. Clarkey, please do the honour." The other man advanced on the girl, grinning.

Abby, incensed, kicked out with her foot, planting it safely on Clarkey's chest. The force sent him hurling backwards, crashing against the door, which, weakened by his work on it only thirty seconds before, gave way and left the man sprawling on the floor in the Einiosaurus pen. The creature roared in alarm and lifted its front feet, like a horse, and slammed them down on the screaming Clarkey.

Abby gasped at the damaged she saw performed in front of her. Only the movement of the Einiosaurus stopped her from going into shock, memories of the report Cutter gave about Stephen coming flooding back. She thrust herself to one side as the charging creature ran past her.

Panting, she pulled out her phone and dialled Cutter, but his number was engaged, as was Banks and security. Finally, she got through to Lester, but before she could say a word, a hand took her phone out of hers, dropped it and a foot crushed it. She lunged at Billy, only for the same hand to grab her wrist and force it around.

"Now, now," he whispered. "Let's have none of that."

"That thing is loose. It could kill people. Including yours," gasped Abby, through the pain.

Billy smirked once more. "Well, the group does need a little pruning. Always the way with these things; you start as five like-minded people, then friends and friends of friends are added and before you know it, you don't know all their names, let alone how good they are. But that's business. Like I said: Such. A pretty. Face."

Abby tried to pull back her hand, but failed, so instead she used her other, weaker hand to aim a punch in the man's stomach. Billy recoiled, but held on as she tried to get past, twirling them around like dancers.

"Let go," she demanded.

"I don't think you quite get the point," grunted Billy and thrust her back against the other wall, kneeing her as if almost by accident in her stomach. "Returned gift." Abby fought for air, but her desperate breaths were cut short by a hand around her neck. She began to feel light-headed, but she was still conscious enough to see the knife glint in front of her eyes.

"Please..." she gasped, but even in her ears she was too quiet to be heard. He kneed her stomach again, pushing out all the last remains of air.

Then, just on the verge of her hearing came a: 'Excuse me'. Abby saw Billy's head turn in annoyance at being interrupted by one of his colleagues, only for his head to jerk back around as a fist connected with his nose. The hand loosened around Abby's throat and the slimy man fell to the ground.

Abby coughed a couple of times, then looked up at her saviour and smiled. Lester stood there, brushing his suit down. Glancing up, he raised his eyebrows.

"Well?" he said. "The ARC is under attack and a dinosaur just ran past my office. Don't you have anywhere else to be?"

"CONNOR!" shouted Cutter as he saw the young scientist crumple facing Chris. Cutter thrust aside the woman he was holding (the way she'd acted to him gave him no desire to be chivalrous to her), but as he tried to battle his way through, he was halted by two men, who grabbed an arm each.

Connor struggled with the other man, each giving and taking blows, but a particularly harsh one in the abdomen caused him screw up in pain. He heard a nasty laugh above him and sensed Chris coming in closer to deliver a final blow. In a desperate move, Connor used his head and head butted the taller man.

Chris collapsed on the ground, but was in no way hurt permanently, immediately trying to scramble up.

"CONNOR!" Connor whipped around to see who called his name. He saw Cutter struggling, so stepped forward to help, but Cutter stopped him. "CONNOR, YOU MUST WARN BANKS THEY'RE HERE!" Connor breathed deeply at the prospect of leaving the professor in danger, but equally he knew he'd be useless. Turning, he kicked Chris down again and started ducking and diving in a bid to get out.

On the edge of the fight, he found Jameson in a head lock. Unable to run away completely, Connor drew his fist back and thumped the unsuspecting captor on the jaw. He folded to the ground, unconscious.

As Jameson stood, he swayed to one side and Connor had to right him.

"You alright?"

"Duck," said the soldier. Connor obeyed instinctively and the soldier punched a man creeping up behind the pair, who fell back into the confusion. Jameson shook his hand in pain. "Sort of."

"Sort of what?" asked Connor.

"Sort of alright," answered Jameson, who gasped as he moved his other arm. "Think it's broken," he explained.

"Come on," ordered Connor, realising the fight was going badly wrong. "We must warn Banks, now."

And the two men ran off, in search of the Sergeant.

**Please leave comments and reviews. =-) **


	23. Chapter 23 : Hazy Hero

**And so the climax. One more chapter after this one and then, c'est fini.**

**But before people get tears in their eyes ;-) I hope you enjoy this mixture of dinosaurs, action and Becker.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval. That is locked in some secret cave in remote Northern France.**

* * *

><p>Captain Wrexham knew something was wrong. Aside from his natural instinct which had helped throughout his career in the army, there were other tell-tale signs that all was not as well as it should have been. Most notably, the Medics, which from Wrexham's own personal experience could be extremely stubborn and overly anxious people, couldn't seem to get him off their hands quickly enough. Of course, they would have heard the commotion from the day before and so perhaps he wasn't at the top of their popularity list, but nevertheless, they had a duty of care and that always seemed to include keeping a man 'under observation' for about five times longer than usual.<p>

This time, even he would admit his hand still throbbed. But the doctor treating his injury had been called out half-way through his treatment and when he came back, the man appeared to be in an almighty rush. When Wrexham questioned this odd behaviour, he didn't look up, but mumbled something about Banks wanting him back as soon as possible.

Another indication something was wrong. Doctors do not mumble; they always need to be good communicators, especially in a place with the army on site, so that every single medic needs to communicate that old chestnut: 'Do Not Move From This Bed'.

Having been discharged with no further orders about what to do with his hand, Wrexham headed for the conference room he'd come from, presuming Banks to be there and presuming that to be the place to get the answers to questions such as 'why was a guest allowed to roam the base freely?'

Wrexham knew the way. At least, he thought he did. Having taken two lefts and a right, he found himself in a part of the base he'd briefly seen on the tour yesterday, but the exact location was lost in the depths of his memory. Refusing to ask a bustling scientist, who went past at almost a run, Wrexham ploughed on, following the idea that he knew he needed to find a lift and go up two floors and then he'd be back on familiar ground. And how hard could finding a lift be?

Quarter of an hour later, he came across the cleaning cupboards and finally admitted that he was lost beyond hope of finding his way back. But now it was too late. The corridors were deserted and he couldn't even hear the sounds of people's voices echoing through the expansive maze.

Stupid Banks. Could the man not even arrange to send one man to act as a guide? It would seem not.

And so Wrexham was left with no choice but to carry on deeper into the labyrinth.

* * *

><p>On the other side of the thick walls that Wrexham paused briefly at, Cutter was thrown against the hard bricks. Luckily, his head did not come into contact with the merciless material, so he still had enough senses to duck as a fist came straight at him.<p>

The situation was dire. The small ARC patrol was now out-numbered, three to one, though he had to hand it to the other soldier, he was holding his own and at least none of the gang could leave 'til they knew the professor and the soldier could hear them as they regrouped.

Pulling the owner of fist towards the wall using their own momentum, Cutter smashed the man against the wall, knocking him out cold.

Make that slightly better than three to one.

Cutter groaned as another fist came hurtling at his face. Connor had better return soon.

* * *

><p>The faint growl vibrated the corridor. Wrexham froze. Something <em>was<em> wrong, he knew, but it never occurred to him that possibly the dinosaurs had got out. A place like this knew the dangers only too well, he was sure. And what with Government inspections like they are these days...

The floor shook with the force of a massive foot being placed down behind the Captain. He turned slowly so as not to frighten the poor creature. The creature stared at him with big, browny-grey eyes. There was silence for a couple of seconds.

Then it was broken by one of the loudest noises Wrexham had ever heard. The roar reverberated through the corridor and almost swept Wrexham off his feet.

Said Captain needed no more prompting. He whirled round and sprint down the corridor, sliding around the corner on the slippery floor. The whole place blurred as the vibrations shook the foundations of this part of the ARC. A huge crash behind him indicated the dinosaur had not got round the corridor with such elegance as Wrexham had, but the Captain didn't look round to check on the monster.

He was glad he didn't as that would have slowed him up. The dinosaur was soon on his tail again, running after the terrified man.

Another corner, followed by a crash.

And another.

And another.

Wrexham soon lost count of the corridors he'd run down. The only thing on his mind was to escape the beast behind him. His lungs were bursting for air and his legs were going numb, as if they would never be able to stop the motions that had been pre-programmed into them.

A larger crunch behind him, accompanied by a howl, caused him to glance around, but his legs kept running.

Straight into a wall. The T-junction took him by surprise and the Captain struggled to regain his balance. His limbs screamed in pain and he knew he could run any further, so, like a true hero of old, he turned to face his foe. The beast scrambled up too and shook its head as if removing the stars that danced about in front of it.

Then it saw its quarry. Although not a meat eater, it had been locked up for long enough to appreciate its new found freedom. For it, this was fun.

But soon it would end. It was clear that the prey had given up. Still, this Einiosaurus was not one to leave a job half done and so it geared up for its final run, charging at the solitary man.

Wrexham made sure his eyes were open as the beast leaped at him. He braced himself for the shock of a three tonne dinosaur landing on him.

All of a sudden he was falling, a force hitting his side like a car. Wrexham's instincts kicked in once more and he landed on the ground as softly as he could, but the weight on top of him crushed his arm and he felt, rather than heard, a crack.

"_Fire,"_ came a voice through the haze of the Captain's mind. He blearily looked up.

On top of him was a man.

The ground shook, causing Wrexham to gaze across to the Einiosaurus lying on its side, its eyes slowly closing.

"Are you all right?" a question slipped through the fog.

"Hmmm..." murmured Wrexham, distracted. The weight moved from on top of him.

"Is he OK?" said a different voice above him.

"Shock? And I think I may have accidently broken his arm."

"Better that than his life."

"'M alright," responded Wrexham groggily, squinting up at his saviour. "Oh, it would be you." Becker bent down to look the other man in the eye. "Thanks."

"No problem," said Becker, with a genuine sincerity in his voice, as if he'd forgotten all the previous insults that Wrexham had sent his way over the past couple of days. OK, so this man was now making him feel guilty; Barnet had mentioned that Becker could induce certain unwanted emotions, though Barnet was mainly talking about an uneasiness around the normally quiet Captain.

Talking of Barnet...

"What are you doing here?" cried the fallen Captain, now fully back to his senses and trying to scramble to his feet. The ground suddenly lurched underneath him and Wrexham was falling backwards. Some arms caught him before he hit the floor.

"Stay there," ordered a smirking Barnet, slightly less sympathetic than Becker. "I got... called back. Look, the ARC's surrounded by gangs, there... was a dinosaur on the loose and Hill has betrayed us..."

"Hill's a traitor." Wrexham swore as he leant back slightly.

"Medics will be here soon. In the meantime, we have to help Cutter in a fight. Think you can cope with this dozing beast while they come," asked Banks, returning from inspecting the creature.

"Of course," scoffed Wrexham. "Just give me a gun and I'll be good." Banks smiled and chucked the Captain a few tranquilisers, before gathering his men and Abby, who was mildly reluctant to leave the beast, but saw she was needed elsewhere.

The party set off at a jog, leaving Wrexham on the floor, leaning against a wall.

"Right," he said to the slumbering body. "Let's see if I can cope with dinosaurs when they're asleep. At least you're not Rex."

* * *

><p>Cutter fell to the cold hard ground and saw stars. That was strange; he could have sworn it was about 11am. The stars shouldn't be out yet.<p>

Another body fell on top of him. It was the other soldier, eyes closed and a cut across his face oozing blood. Cutter scrabbled for the man's neck and found the pulse point. He was alive, just.

A kick reminded Cutter the battle was not over. Quite. Certainly, though, he could no longer expect himself to stand up again. He knew his judgement of time would be hazy, but nevertheless, he estimated that Connor had gone about ten minutes ago now.

"What should we do with him, Chris?" came a voice from above.

"Break his neck," commanded Chris, through a broken nose. "I'm not letting that one get away."

Cutter shut his eyes. And to think it would be his wife that would be the death of him. Someone behind him took hold of his head firmly...

And then let go. Cutter was conscious of some shouts around him and a few more people joining on the floor. He looked up to see Becker spinning around to dislodge a person who had climbed onto his back into someone else who was charging at him.

"Cutter," asked Abby, gently. "You OK?"

"What's going on?" replied Cutter, ignoring the question. He was still watching Becker expertly floor another man using some textbook wrestling moves.

Abby smirked. "Reinforcements have arrived. Becker kind of punched a man who was trying to break your neck from what I could see."

Cutter huffed in amusement. "Is Becker taking them all on by himself?" The thought bemused him.

"Nooo," exclaimed Abby. "Barnet is taking on the ladies and Banks and two of his men... well, actually they're just standing there, watching Becker." Abby smiled. "New Captain?"

"New Captain," agreed the professor.

* * *

><p><strong>GoodBad/Surprised? Please review.**


	24. Chapter 24 : All's Well

**And so it is done. Here, I just tie up the loose ends.**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, read and supported this story in any way, shape or form, including adding it to favourites or alerts. It means a lot. =-)**

**So, for the final time of this story, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval. What a pity.**

* * *

><p>"Well?" asked Lester, folding his arms and raising his eyebrows impatiently. "I expect a full explanation, preferably something more than just 'a dinosaur hit me'."<p>

"A bloke hit me," answered Cutter from his bed, where a nurse was linking him back up to a drip. There was a pause as Lester waited for a continuation that turned out to not be forth-coming.

"And...?" he prompted eventually, realising that he didn't have all day to hang around just to make a point. He resisted the urge to tap his black polished shoes on the blue-grey floor.

"And Becker and Abby saved me."

...

"And...?"

"And then they put me on a stupid trolley and loaded me onto this hospital bed, which, I feel, was completely unnecessary."

Lester sighed. "That does not mean you are at liberty to go waltzing around out of the aforementioned bed, helping to lift dinosaurs. And it was cruel to coerce Abby into letting you by convincing her that you had full medical permission; she was in a state when you suddenly started screaming..."

"I wasn't screaming."

"...Screaming out in pain. I thought you were meant to be clever!"

"They let Connor. I think that he was just as well as me."

"_He_ could walk properly! For once, Connor has actually shown he has some self-preservation skills beyond a lemming."

"That's unkind. Lemmings don't actually jump and even if they did..."

"SHUT UP! I've had a day of spies, escaped dinosaurs, gangs, murderers, fights, threats, traitors and red tape! The last thing I needed was to be told you were missing. Thought you'd been kidnapped."

"You care."

"Of course not. But you are relatively brilliant at what you do and I really didn't want to have to have another set of job interviews after this set."

Lester slumped down in the chair next to Cutter's bed for a second, before he straightened his back into the correct position. The pair in charge of all the ARC's operations sat in silence as they contemplated that day.

By lunchtime, MI5 had arrived to take the gangs, and Jay, away and the rest of the afternoon had been spent tidying the ARC and, in Lester's case, on the phone to the Minister trying to gain access to the report that would be pending from MI5; he took the line that since they had had a spy operating undercover without authorisation from a senior ARC member, withheld information on plots for the ARC to deal with and they'd have to write half of the report anyway, they should at least get to see the finished product.

After about ten minutes of this relaxation, a nurse popped her head around the door, a gentle smile on her face.

"Oh for goodness' sake, I'm not tired, I'm not going to be going to sleep, so he does have to leave," cried Cuter in frustration; this was one of the main reasons he didn't like being in here. The medical staff suddenly felt as if they could order the routine of his life.

The gentle smile fell slightly from the young woman's face and she sighed heavily. Lester prepared for being shouted out of the room.

"Actually, I was going to tell you that you had some more visitors wanting to see you, but since you're so grumpy and obviously tired, I'll send them away, shall I?" Cutter gulped in embarrassment.

"No, please. Sorry." The nurse returned to smiling and exited the room. Lester looked at Cutter in a disapproving way. "What? They nearly always meddle and fuss."

Lester looked away again. "No wonder they always seem to discharge you earlier than most." Cutter coughed internally. "They do... don't they?"

Cutter was saved from answering by the arrival of Abby, Connor and Banks. Abby didn't looked best pleased with the professor, but she was holding a bouquet of flowers. Connor had a bandage strapped around his arm to prevent his shoulder from being moved in adverse ways.

"You still here?" commented Banks. "Thought you would have vanished again." The Sergeant looked at Lester. "Oh, I see your baby-sitter has arrived." Lester scowled at the suggestion, to which Banks smirked. He pulled Connor into the opposite chair to the one Lester was occupying and Connor gratefully slumped into the chair. Lester frowned.

"The pain-killers have been making him a little hazy," explained Abby. "Still, he's better than _somebody_..." She stared pointedly at Cutter.

"I'm sorry, but you know what being in here in like."

"Never. Ever. Do. That. Again," warned Abby in a menacing way. Cutter nodded in obedience. Abby smiled in satisfaction, before handing over the plant to the injured man. "From the labs. They're busy trying to rectify the design faults with the security."

"Really?" replied Cutter in surprise. He glanced at Banks, who shifted uneasily.

"Yeah... well, we needed a hand or two more to help put under a more secure boundary," he explained.

"A more secure boundary?"

"A tall wooden fence," Lester interrupted. "I have been assured its only temporary."

"There's a hole in the wire. We can't leave that overnight, can we? It was the only thing we could throw together at short notice."

Cutter grinned at the image of scientists and soldiers trying to put up a fence together. That must have been a job; scientists were not known for taking orders quietly, but probably suggested at least fifteen other ways to do it before settling on the first method.

"What about the Captains?" he asked, the thought crossing his mind. "Becker did well, but Barnet was essential."

"Barnet got talking to an MI5 man called Steve while he was here," said Lester. "Turned up as they were leaving saying he was going with them. Turned out their security officer was retiring next week and Barnet impressed that lot."

"Barnet? Not Becker?"

"They'd tried Becker. It was one of the positions he held for a month." Lester sighed. "They said they were used to keeping secrets, but Becker's quietness and... manner unnerved them." Cutter opened his mouth, but Lester cut him off. "Yes, we are hiring him, not Derby. Turns out Banks here has already told him he's got the job."

"He was reacting in a brilliant way," cried Banks. "We can't not have him!"

"It was meant to be a group decision," argued Lester. That's why we all met them, instead of just Jenny. Jenny's gone out, by the way. She's tracing Hill so we can process him properly. Sends her sympathy."

"No-one on our side died," scoffed Cutter.

"You wouldn't believe that listening to Derby. Worse than Wrexham," grumbled Banks. The Sergeant slumped at Lester's angry gaze, then decided to prove a point. "Who here wants to hire Becker?"

"Me," said Abby.

"Me," said Connor.

"Me," said Cutter.

"Me," said Lester. "But that's not the point..."

"Isn't it? We all agree that's he's the one for this place. Enough said." Lester folded his arms again. "I'll stay like you wanted me to. For a few months in case he's not the 'prefect missing piece'. But I think... he'll do."

"Fine," agreed Lester, giving in. "Any more questions etcetera?"

"Yeah, said Connor in a puzzled fashion. "Is it the pain-killers or do you have some of Rex's 'leavings' on you?"

"I'LL KILL THAT BLOODY CREATURE!"

* * *

><p>Becker stroked Muscles and smiled. The sun was beginning to set and, on balance, the day had been alright; yes, there had been gangs of men trying to kill him, but he handled them pretty well apparently.<p>

He'd got the job. He'd come home and unpacked his bag, which he had in preparation for coming home jobless and being made homeless. People even liked him. Yeah, he guessed that made today a good day.

The doorbell went and Becker grinned, standing up quickly. Muscles meowed loudly at this sudden lack of attention being paid to him. Becker gave in and poured the milk he had brought out into a saucer, allowing Scott to answer the door.

"BECKER!" came the shout and Becker set off to the front door.

"Guess what? I've got a job!" he smiled. The landlord stared at the Captain in a dubious manner. "No, really I do."

Scott nodded in confirmation. "He did. I'm starving." Scott had come home to Becker attempting to cook; he knew Becker only tried cooking when happy, normally because cooking left him stressed from burning too many things. They'd enjoyed hard scrambled egg and black bacon for dinner (the less said about the chips, the better).

"So it will pay for your rent?" the landlord asked, folding his arms.

"I get the first payment Monday. Come then and I'll be able to hand it straight over.

"All of it?" questioned the landlord. "Including the back rent?"

"Yes," replied Becker; Jenny had made it clear that he was getting paid for today and as all pay came at the end of the month, he'd get in Monday, being the 31st.

"Fine. See you Monday," said the landlord. Becker closed the door and the landlord set off down the path, a smile forming on his lips.

Becker meanwhile settled down to have a perfect evening in his house. He managed half an hour before Rex finally worked out how to get out of the bag he'd scrambled into.

* * *

><p><strong>Last chance to review this story. Hint hint. ;-)<strong>


End file.
